AnaChrnoism
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: In the year 2170, two children rescue a man who claims to be a demon from the old city below New New York. Unfortunately, when they free him, they also free something far more evil then either could imagine. And evil named Pandimonia....
1. Act 1: Back to the Future

Ana-CHRNO-ism Written by ChibiSamiSala and NightElfCrawler 

Author's notes: This is a compiled fic made from an rpg XD which has reached over 100 pages of unedited text in 1 week. So we're WAY behind the storyline in what we post XD. But being as we're both obsessed with rping, and fics… this is gonna go for a while!

A note on the title: Anachronism: n. 1. An error in chronology in which a person, object, event, ect., is assigned a date or period other than the correct one. 2. a thing or a person that belongs to another, esp. an earlier time. 3. In relation to Chrno crusade: relating to the specific character by the name Chrno, who belongs in another previous earlier time.

**_Chapter one: 'Back to the future….'_**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Joshua Christopher yawned widely, as he watched the hover cars spin by the tower at a breakneck pace, as he stood patiently in line for the transporter. "Maaa Rosette?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw the enormous entry way filled with patrons walking up and down the escalators busy on their way...but no sign of his blonde-haired-bouncy sister.... "She probably went to get food again...." Joshua sighed.

"Terminal Two, prepare for departure".

He glanced up at the sign. "We're going to be late for school at this rate... what the heck is she doing?" He took a quick breath from his small respirator that was attached to his wrist, which gave him strength to go about the day normally, and glanced around. "Well...I can't leave her..." He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, grabbed his bag and turned jogging back into the crowd.

Joshua pulled himself out of sight, sighed with some resignation, and scratched his head. "Where could she have gone... well...." He glanced in either direction, and then reached into his coat and pulled out a COM phone. They weren't supposed to use them in here, but... "Rosette? Rosette, where are you? We're going to miss the transport."

Rosette glanced around the tower, wincing as she was shuffled about, bouncing against shoulders and bags. Her eyes flicked up to the floating signs that were cheerfully directing people about, trying to see from her position where the food hall was. "Maa.. Maybe I should have taken Joshua with me." She wrinkled her nose, fighting through the crowds towards a random direction, hoping that she might find the correct way.

The hallway was dark, and the eleven-year-old glanced about her surroundings, noting that she was probably in a bad area, turning about to go back, looking about the winding path she had taken, not sure where to go.

"Crap." She muttered, tightening her grip on her briefcase, trotting around with wide eyes. "Aw man! We're going to be late for school again. Sister Kate isn't going to be happy..." She thought of the catholic school with a slight shiver. 

Her pocket rumbled with her brothers broken voice, and she pulled it out, glancing around the empty corridor for anyone. "I don't know Joshua. I was trying to get a donut, but I went the wrong way... If there aren't any cops about, turn on your locator." She cupped the COM to her mouth, leaning over to hide it from any eyes that might be watching.

Joshua sighed and flipped the panel up, and stared at the beeping dots. Sure enough, she was down several alleys away. "Ok, hold on I'm coming... don't go anywhere..." He turned and began to follow the route, since he was good about not getting lost... Joshua was the technological geek of the 'family' while Rosette could get lost in their own apartment...

"Un ok." She said softly, looking for a safe place to sit, picking out a carton and sat on it lightly, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. Why was this always happening to her? She looked about the hallway, the books that she'd been stealing from Joshua's stash making her mind bring up weird thoughts of monsters and robbers; She turned slightly blue. _You better hurry Joshua._

Joshua didn't waste time, and soon enough, he came panting from around the corner, pulling on the high collared uniform as he panted. "Sheesh... what the heck is this place... Looks like part of the Old City..." He glanced around, his eyes suddenly getting wide with excitement....

The Old city… it was not a pleasant place to travel through, for all the dark shady suspects hung out in it. The Old City was what was left of New York after the 3rd war, ruined buildings, decimated streets, and dangerous people, filled with the potential for a non-sterile free environment. They weren't supposed to be here, obviously.

Rosette nodded, raising an eyebrow at his look. "Yeah, it does..." She looked up at the place, noting the old fashioned mechanics, and dust that covered everything. "I wonder why they haven't blocked off this place." She stood up, fingering the ten-year-old's respirator and lifting it up to him worriedly. "You ok? This dust isn't good for your lungs."

Joshua wheezed a bit, and took another couple breaths, and his wheezing eased. "I'm fine... I just got the filter replaced." He glanced up, and peered around, suddenly a bit weirded out by the emptiness around them. "Do you think these buildings were here before the Third War?"

"Maybe, seeing that most of it is made of cement rather then steel..." She reached over and brushed some dust off of a sign. "It would be nice to explore this some time..."She smiled, before something came to her mind. "Crap! The transport is going to leave in two minutes! We're not going to make it." She gave an exasperated look at her brother. "What's the point of even trying to get there?"

Joshua's eyes glittered. "Yeah we're not going to make it today..." His hand snatched hers and he began tugging as he took a few steps further down the alley. "Come on! Let's look around then! It'll be an adventure!"

She laughed, nodding as she trotted to his side, swinging her brothers hand as they went deeper into the forgotten city. Together, the siblings wound their way through the ruins, sometimes having to pick their way carefully...

The New City was built mostly on TOP of the old city, but there were places towards the bottom of the platform built metropolis that overlapped...the transport was on the bottom for safety reasons, and was one of those places.

Joshua stopped suddenly, as the ground softened beneath his feet as the concrete pavement stopped, where it had been uprooted by something or other long ago. "Um... this may not be safe..."

Rosette snorted, pulling forward until she stood a few feet before him. "Look... It's fine!" She stomped on the cement, only to feel it wobble beneath her. "Uh oh..."

Joshua gasped, and lunged forward, grabbing her hand and tried to pull her back. "Rosette!!! Look ou-----wahhhh."

The whole ground gave way, the floor crumbled beneath their feet, and blackness engulfed them as they fell a good distance down...before landing on a pile of soft dirt which broke their fall.

Rosette coughed on the dust, waving her hand in front her face, as she sat up, looking about the area. "Are you alright Joshua?" She asked, wincing at the pain in her bum "What the heck happened?"

Joshua coughed a bit, and waved the dust away from his face. "Yeah I think I'm ok...I... dunno. I guess we fell." He squinted around, but the darkness was complete. "Where are we...?"

She shook her head, looking around the thick dust laden area, Standing up with a bit of pain in her body, offering him her hand. "We should look for a way out..."

He grabbed it, and coughed, brushing more fine silt off. "Yeah..." He punched another button on the armband, and a bright light lit up the chamber like day...

They were in a small room, that appeared to have once been a hall, but was caved in on one side, and on the other, blocked off by a tall door with intricate fancy writing. A scent of musty stale air reached their noses, as if no one had set foot within the chamber in a very long time.

She peered through the light stepping up to the door, staring at the inscriptions. "Joshua, your taking old world languages aren't you? What does this say?" She motioned towards the writing, pushing her eyebrows together.

Joshua blinked, and stepped forward eagerly, and peered at the door. It was so thickly covered in dust, that he had to touch it and brush some away to see the words. "It's... Latin... it says... 'Sealed... away.... eternally.... toga.... to...something....  something.... eternal time relinquished...?" He looked up puzzled, and just shot her a confused look. "No idea.... it's so worn out that I..."

Suddenly BRIGHT blue light lit up the whole door blinding them both, as the words illuminated in blue, then the whole room shuddered and shook part of the ceiling which began collapsing down around them.

Rosette gasped, grabbing her brother's wrist, throwing them forward out of the way of the falling rocks, wincing as she felt the respirator crunch slightly as they just barely missed the downfall.

Joshua quickly grabbed onto her shoulders, clinging tightly in fear, as everything stopped shaking around them, and the doors stood open. "Are... are you ok?"

"Yeah..." She whispered, sitting up and facing her brother, inspecting him in the ribbons of light that slipped out from the cracks in the landslide. She found nothing but a few scratches and a few bruises that would hurt tomorrow. Then her eyes trailed into the room that they were sitting before, peering into the inky depths.

Deep within the darkness, a presence was alerted to the sudden flood of light that poured in through the door.... his eyes slowly twitched once...

Joshua gulped and peered inside, but the darkness was so thick he couldn't see much. "Well... this is exciting...."

"Right, exiting. We almost died, but that's ok." She rolled her eyes, standing up and reached just her hand into the pitch.

Joshua giggled a bit, then turned his gaze into the room, and stepped inside.

"Ah ah. Wait for me!"

The room was dark, small...and empty... except for a single figure, who was bound in chains to a cross in the center of the room, glowing crucifix barriers surrounding him, even in the ancient gloom that permeated the atmosphere....

Rosette followed after her brother, her eyes adjusting to the light as her attention was drawn to the person. She placed a hand against her mouth, walking past her brother and just stopping where the barrier began. "Is he alive?" She whispered, staring at the crucified figure, reaching to touch one of the small silver crosses that surrounded him.

Joshua's breath held, and he stared with wide eyes, fascinated. "That's... a Cruciform Barrier... it's meant to... to contain demons and spirits...." His eyes got very wide and sparkly. "Do... do you think that he's...."

The figure didn't stir, but the two siblings could clearly see that he'd been here a long time, his clothes were covered in dust, and his hair was long and nearly to the ground...he looked ageless in a way, older than they by many years, but his face was relaxed in an almost peaceful expression.

Rosette shrugged, taking a step into the ring, feeling a slight tingle as the holy energy rushed through her school shoes, and brushed some of the dust from his cheek. "He's been here so long...look at all this dust."

Joshua stepped forward too, and as he did, the whole barrier rippled, glowed, and vibrated strongly, causing him to stare wildly around him. "Yeah...a long time..." He peered closer, eyes intent on a gleaming watch on the man's chest, which was also covered in dust, but gleaming briefly gold beneath it all.

The man seemed to be wearing something one might see in an old western... tight pants with an old gun belt on it, a sleeveless vest, and an old hat was laying on the ground where it had fallen off long ago. Though his hair was long and dark covered in fine white dust, he didn't appear to be dead, as a soft rising and falling to his chest was enough to indicate.

Rosette fingered the watch, a wave of remorse flowing over her. "Should we take him down? Its sad just to leave him here."

Joshua blinked with wide eyes. "Should we? I mean...he's probably here for a reason... what if he's a monster?"

A soft tickle of breath brushed against Rosette's fingers as dust shifted all around as just the faintest hint of motion from the man was enough to shake it free.

She pulled back her hand slightly, watching him with wide eyes, and stepping backwards quickly in surprise, her foot hitting one of the crucifixes, knocking it out of its hold on the ground.  Instantly, the barrier was broken by that contact, and the brilliant glow of light around them faded, and since Rosette had broken Joshua's armband.... they were plunged into pure pitch-blackness....

"Eep..." Joshua gasped, fumbling around to find his sister. "R...Rosette? You ok? Where are you...?"

"Ah. Right here!" She fumbled swirling around; she started to walk with her hands outstretched, reaching for her brother. She stopped with a thunk as she hit into a firm chest, dust swirling about her with seemed like a flurry of defiance. She shivered slightly, "J-Joshua..."

The chest beneath her hands was warm and comforting perhaps...but it wasn't her brother, as it became quite obvious, when a pair of glowing red eyes opened slowly from above her, spilling their eerie luminance across the room, bathing them in the dim red light.

"...Who.... who has awakened me...?"

Joshua gulped, and stood frozen, eyes widened. "Ahh... R...R...R.... Ro....s...s...ette...?"

Rosette looked up into those eyes, her body tensing slightly, her lips parting in shock, unable to move. "Ah...Who are you?" She gaped, furrowing her brows.

The glowing eyes remained steady, but lowered to somewhat gaze at the young girl in the room. ".... Chrno...is my name..." His voice sounded rather hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in ages, and given he state of things...it was probably true.

Joshua gulped, but felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. What an adventure! Action, fright, what more could you asks for! "W...What are you?"

"...A demon."

She stepped backwards slightly, "Impossible, Demons are only in fairy tales."

Yeah...fairy tales and stuff." Joshua stepped forward, his fear dissolving as he stared up with wonder, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

She glanced at the tight leather binds that held his wrists in place. Her eyes softened, "That must hurt..." she mumbled to herself.

Chrno was silent for a few heartbeats, before speaking again, as his gaze shifted over to the bindings keeping him in place. "...It has been so long, I no longer feel it...."

"Joshua." She looked over at him, giving him a look, before moving over to the bound man's wrist, fumbling with the latches, slowly removing the rotted layers of leather.

"Hai!" He quickly went to the other side, and began to undo the straps as well, which wasn't hard considering they were so aged and worn, they practically disintegrated in his hands. The chains were a bit harder however... But as Joshua touched them, they suddenly shattered beneath his fingers, becoming pure pinpoints of light, and vanishing to his surprise.

The man's eyes slipped shut again, as the two children worked to unbind him, until his arms slowly sagged as they removed the catches, until the last chain holding him in place slipped free, and with a heavy rush of dust, he fell heavily to the ground.

Rosette bent over, placing a soft hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, peering up at her brother through the dust that filled every inch of the air.

His breath came deep, and almost gasping, as he lay on his back, staring up with a rather dazed expression, the glowing red light fading from his eyes, leaving them once more in darkness. ".... Ah...I'm just...out of energy."

Joshua knelt down beside the two of them, his breath quick and wheezing a bit from all the dust. "How long have you BEEN down here?"

"Joshua, your respirator." Rosette snapped instinctively, fumbling for her briefcase. When she got hold of it, she pulled her COM out from inside, flicking it open so that the room lit up faintly from its green glow. She then reached back in and pulled out her lunch, a bit crumbled from their fall. "Here, its not that freeze dried crap you get at school. Its actual food." she offered the bag to him, closing her eyes amiably.

"Ah. You broke it, Rosette..." Joshua whined pathetically, picking up his busted wristband.

The prone man blinked in surprise as Rosette pushed food into his hands, and he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, blinking at it. "A.... ah... thanks..." He tentatively took a bite, almost as if he'd never seen someone offer him food before.

"Broke it? Are you all right? We'll have to get you a new one soon."

Joshua wilted a bit at her chidings. "You're the one who broke it, Rosette..." He muttered but stuck the busted thing in his pocket.

She looked over at her brother worriedly, her eyebrows pinching together, leaning over the older man to check Joshua's features. "Tell me if your having problems breathing alright?" She glanced back down at the man, pointing at herself. "By the way, I'm Rosette Christopher, and this is my brother, Joshua."

The man blinked, but smiled faintly as he finished up the rest of the crumbly sandwich. "It's...nice to meet you both..."

The ground rumbled beneath them, spreading around the room, sending rocks from the former landslide to start tumbling into the room.

"Ah...what was that?" Rosette asked, placing her hands against the floor to support herself, giving the two men a fearful look. Above them a low car nearly hit the ground, sending shock waves deep into the ground from the energy impact that kept the blasted thing in the air.

Joshua squeaked a bit, and looked up worriedly. "We should probably get out of here... this whole place could collapse anytime."

Chrno's eyes were wide, and he slowly managed to pull himself to his feet, brushing off his rather dusty vest, and shaking his head, sending the dust scattering off his very long hair, as he stared upwards with a baffled look. "What on earth was that...? It sounded like a locomotive..."

"It was probably a car." Rosette sighed in annoyance, taking his hand and pulling him forward, "We have really bad drivers in Neo New York." She smiled, before turning to her brother. "Now how are we going to move all this?" She asked, stopping in front of the landslide.

"New...new...York.... car?" The man seemed overly baffled, staring upwards squinting into the sunlight that was attempting to filter down through the buildings above them. In the light, his features could be more clearly seen...

Rosette stared at the man, he couldn't have been more then 20 years old, but the amount of dust that he had accumulated was far more than that, judging from the thickness of it. What had he said before, that he was a demon? But that couldn't be right, there was no such thing.

Joshua picked up the discarded hat that had been lying on the ground, and handed it up to Chrno. "Here!" He grinned, and then glanced at the landslide. "Ugh... I dunno... you don't have a laser pen do you? No. It wouldn't be strong enough anyway... maybe we can climb up one another's shoulders back up there?"

Joshua's comment caught her attention, nodding as she noted the height. "Maybe, if you don't mind...Chrno?" She asked, suddenly remembering the name that he had given them.

Chrno accepted the hat, and set it on his head, then glanced up, brushing the dust off of it, before her voice brought his eyes back down to blink at the two, then his face turned thoughtful. "Actually... I have a better idea."

Joshua coughed again, holding his lungs as more dust flew around them. "A... cough better...cough idea...?"

"Joshua? Are you alright?" Rosette asked worriedly, reaching for her brother while looking up at Chrno with a confused look. "What is it, Joshua shouldn't stay in this place to much longer."

Chrno's gaze lowered to the glittering gold watch at his chest, as one hand grasped it tightly, his eyes looking distant, then he knelt down so that he was eye-level with the two of them, and peered up at their eyes intently. "You two have my gratitude for waking me... If you hadn't found me, who knows how long I'd be stuck there... so because of that, I feel indebted to repay you somehow." He lifted the clock off of his chest, and held it out towards Rosette. "This is yours...until you decide to return it to me.... it's something that you should take very good care of...because my life depends upon it..."

Joshua coughed some more, and squinted at the clock curiously. "What is it?"

Rosette took it, fingering it lightly, looking at her reflection in its glass. "What does it do?"

"I'm bound to it." He replied quietly, his eyes not leaving hers. "Long ago I was forced into that position...now, I cannot use my power unless the one who bears that allows me to do so... You can understand why I guard it so...in the wrong hands I would be asked to do terrible things, and I would be unable to refuse..."

Joshua perked up as Rosette slipped it over her neck, letting it rest on her chest, her hand sliding to touch the glass once more.. "So... you're like a genie?"

Chrno blinked at Joshua, and scratched his nose curiously. "Maa...well something like that. Only no wishes involved..." He turned his gaze back to her and smiled rather sadly. "Now..." He picked up the clock and pointed. "Right now it's partially open... This has been what's kept me alive while being sealed. From here you can either..." He made a motion as if turning the dial up top to the right. "Either completely seal my power away.... or...." He made a motion in the other direction. "Open it all the way."

Joshua was squinting hard at him, and then pushed the man's hat back and poked at the side of his head. "He has pointy ears...."

Rosette's attention was drawn away from the clock, instead looking up to where Joshua had motioned, her eyes going wide at the sight of his ears. "Kawaii..." She said obliviously, resisting the urge to touch them.

The man's face reddened a bit, and he went a little cross-eyed at the two children who were very easily distracted.

"Um..."

 "Ne ne! Can you fly too? Do you have wings? Like a bat?" Joshua gushed excitedly.

Rosette puffed up her cheeks. "Of course he can fly, all demons in fairy tales can fly why couldn't he? They also can spit fire, right Chrno?"

Chrno went flat faced. "Uh... f...fire? They can?"

"No silly that's DRAGONS that spit fire. Demons are ugly evil creatures from hell!" Joshua corrected her.

"But..." She examined Chrno for a minute, before pointing at him while looking at her brother, "He isn't ugly. I thought Dragons stole peoples souls."

"No no, dragons eat people, demons suck out their souls and blood!"

"Uh... ano...."

"Vampires suck blood stupid! Not demons!"

"Demons like blood though! Right?" Joshua grabbed Chrno's hand, all starry eyed.

"Um... I don't really... care for it..."

The whole ground began to rumble again as another car flew-by, and several chunks of ceiling fell down around them.

"That's despite the point. You do have wings, right Chrno?" She asked, her attention once again returning to the watch, reaching to fiddle with the knob.

"Um. Yes I do..." He said, still glancing between the two somewhat awkwardly.

"Then you can get us out of here, right!? Come on let's go!" Joshua gasped, forgetting his wheezing. "I've always wanted to fly.... I mean REALLY fly...not in those stupid claustrophobic hover cars."

"And if I turn this knob, then you can?" Rosette cranked the watch hard to the left, loosening it completely, watching with a bit of surprise as the entire clock snapped apart. She flashed her brother an adventurous grin.

The moment she snapped the clock open, an answering surge of power surrounded Chrno, brilliant and blinding green light, until it faded, and he knelt there in the same position, but looking much different, as he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling the power flood through him, regenerating his weak constitution. He wore a tattered cloak which blended with the wings laying flat across his back, tight pants, and two metal strips adorned his cheek above each eye, one below, then wrapped back and twisted around the horns protruding from the back of his head, enwrapping them with a shining metal entwined among the ivory, almost as if someone had drilled, or branded them on.

Joshua stumbled back since he'd been REALLY close to him, and gasped, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "COOL!!" Both children gasped.

Chrno smiled a bit at that, and stood up abruptly, wings snapping out at his side. "You act as if you've never seen a demon before...."

"We haven't!!" Joshua protested with a wide grin. "They never existed before."

"Your kind was nothing but stories, the type told to small children." Rosette reached over, hesitantly touching the membranous wings, "I never thought in a million years that we'd find you."

Chrno blinked a bit, as she stared at his wings. "How odd.... when I was sealed..." He trailed off, an odd look crossing his face. "How long HAVE I been sealed then....?"

"Its 2170."

That about floored him, as his wings and ears both wilted. "T...twenty one...." He put a hand to his face. "Oh my...."

Joshua blinked. "Nani nani?"

"Are you alright Chrno?" Rosette asked, looking at him nervously.

"Three hundred years.... it's been three hundred years...." He muttered, looking shaken.

"Whoa... no WONDER you look like a cowboy or something..." Joshua ogled.

The ceiling rumbled once more, sending chunks of rock falling above them. Chrno's head lifted, and he shook his head, looking a bit flustered, but his wings snapped out, whipping one of the rocks away as it hit. "We'd better get out of here first.... You can catch me up later...." He sighed, but held out his arms for the two.

Joshua eagerly scrambled forward, and Chrno wrapped an arm supportively around the boy's waist. Rosette followed after, not so sure on how to hold on. This wasn't like the transport after all.

Chrno gently scooped her up in his other arm, and looked up at the ceiling above them. Then with a slight surge of power surrounding him, his wings spread and they began to lift into the air, shooting up out of the hole, and into the sky.

TBC


	2. Act 2: Cowboys and Indians

Ana-CHRNO-ism Written by ChibiSamiSala and NightElfCrawler 

Author's notes: This is a compiled fic made from an rpg XD which has reached over 100 pages of unedited text in 1 week. So we're WAY behind the storyline in what we post XD. But being as we're both obsessed with rping, and fics… this is gonna go for a while!

A note on the title: Anachronism: n. 1. An error in chronology in which a person, object, event, etc., is assigned a date or period other than the correct one. 2. a thing or a person that belongs to another, esp. an earlier time. 3. In relation to Chrno crusade: relating to the specific character by the name Chrno, who belongs in another previous earlier time.

**_Chapter Two: 'Cowboys and Indians….'_**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind flooded by them swiftly, as Chrno kept his knees supported beneath his two passengers, his arms tightly keeping a hold on their waists as they rocketed up out of the hole.

At first, the sudden rush of wind took Joshua's breath away, but then he stared around wide-eyed, and whooped in glee.

Rosette ogled at the old city; from this height it looked so much cooler then from the ground. Her face pulled back into a radiantly happy smile as she looked back over Chrno's shoulder excitedly, her fingers bunching in his shirt. "WOW!"

An amused smile played over the demon's lips, as the two children gasped, and he nearly missed spotting the sudden line of bright white lights aimed right for him. "A...ah!" He dove down quickly, as several honking loud things rushed by them, their wind knocking him askew a bit....

Joshua gasped. "Oh yeah...forgot to mention those... um.... "

"NO TIME." Rosette gasped, pointing at the large lumbering truck that was heading towards them, "You gotta get higher!"

Chrno gasped, staring wide-eyed at the truck which began honking loudly. "W...what are these things?! Gah!" He rocketed upwards, narrowly missing the truck, and almost plowing into a taxi, as he found himself quickly in the middle of the air-freeway.....

Joshua eeped. "Left! Right.. no right! left... YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

"Don't you understand the meaning of HIGHER?" Rosette freaked, and after a particularly red suburban nearly killed them, she hid her face in his neck, utterly terrified.

"Gahh...." Chrno suddenly shot upwards faster than before, his wings compacting, as he rocketed upwards in a streak of bright light, finally coming to a stop, hovering high above the city, cars, and busy traffic, his limbs shaking a bit.

Joshua let out a deep breath. "Wow.... can we do it again?

Rosette resisted the urge to throttle him.

"No!" Chrno gasped, glancing down at the city with wide eyes. "We can NOT do that again.....I haven't used my power in over 300 years and I'm a bit rusty....we could have been killed!"

"Yeah, I think we noticed!" She glared at the to happy boy opposite of her, pulling out of her death huddle.

Joshua pouted a bit. "But it was fun!" He waved his hands, accidentally bonking Chrno in the horn with his elbow. "It was like a video game!"

"V...video game?"

"No it was more like one of your virtual reality games." She grumbled, swatting across at him.

"A...ano...." Chrno sweatdropped, staring at the two of them blankly.

"But it was WAY better!" Joshua grinned widely. "Cause it was REAL."

"Right, but the fact of the matter is, you would have failed the level, since you got the directions mixed up."

"Ano....."

"Hey! It's hard to steer this way!"

"How were you steering, all you were doing was flailing your arms about!"

Joshua leaned over grinning at his sister. "It was like a roller coaster! Up, down, sideways...."

"Ahem....guys....?"

"Huh, what is it Chrno?" Rosette asked, pushing his tuffed ear out of her way as she turned to look at him.

"Um...That." He turned his head, staring directly at a hover-cop, who was headed their way.

"Aah! Why HIM! It's Officer Remington, Fly away Chrno! Fly away!"

Chrno sweatdropped, not understanding one ion of this information, and just dove down, this time taking care to see what was coming, as he dove between some clouds, the mist trailing after his wings as he tore out of them. "Where are we going?!"

Joshua eeped and clung tighter as they dove. " Should we go home?"

"No way, Remington knows we ditched, he'll come right there." Rosette mumbled, pathetically staring back at the shrinking form of the family friend.

Joshua groaned. "But you know he'll find us wherever we go...."

Chrno shot them both a puzzled look, and stared wide-eyed at the busy streets far below them. The city was tiered ala Jetson style, with each level being a different district.... "Wow...." Chrno breathed, his voice sounding a bit awed as the siblings argued. It was hard to imagine that someone from a different era was able to accept such a place.

"Not if we hide! He can't be psychic!" Rosette argued, "Central Park has so much interference, he shouldn't be able to track us!"

"Oooh good idea!" Joshua grinned, and pointed to the very top tier, where a tuff of green could be seen on top of all the buildings. "Up there!"

"Right..." Chrno changed altitude, and soared up, while un-able to tear his eyes away from the whole city as he flew...until finally they reached the park, and he soared over the trees, and landed on the edge of the rim, in a concealed place where no one was around, and set them down smoothly.

Rosette slipped down on her knees, the sudden stop making her woozy. "Wow...We're gonna have to do this more often..."

Chrno smiled a bit, and slowly rose to his feet, turning and stepping to the edge of the platform, and peering over, staring around him in wonder, as his long hair blue loosely in the wind, tangling with his spine-tail and wings.

Joshua just jumped up and down. "Definitely!!"

--- ---- ---

Aion Felt it almost immediately, the seal fracturing after some interference, causing him to sit up rigidly, the wave of demonic energy starting to leak quickly into the air. "Sheda." He called, setting down his glass and swept to his feet.

"Ouhh??" Sheda's head poked up from the bottom hold, as she shoved her glasses up her nose a bit. "What? It can't be working yet, I haven't stuck the bolt on!"

Aion gave her a strange look, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed one of her floating screens, "Check 'His' location." It couldn't have happened, who would have released it? He placed a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows pulling down in thought.

Sheda blinked and her eyes went wide. "But we don't even know where he is!? You think that someone found him and...." She scrambled out of the hold quickly and dashed across the floor to her console, and began punching buttons

--- ---- ---

Rosette stood up, staring at the watch, "You are much to noticeable in that form.." She cranked the knob to the right, making sure that it was still slightly open.

An answering surge of power surrounded Chrno, and with a slight swirl of wind, his form shifted back into the previous one, his hair still loosely blowing behind him, the cowboy hat faded and a bit torn, but staying on. He didn't seem to notice the change. "This place... is so...."

Joshua peered at the watch, curiously. "This thing's cool... wonder what would happen if you closed it all the way...."

--- ---- ---

Aion stared after the cat girl, things rushing through his mind a mile a minute, "If he's been released, that means..." _Pandemonium...._

"Araaa.... Pandemonium would be unsealed.....there goes our vacation then." Sheda muttered, punching another button and getting a blip on the screen. "Ah ha.. there... he is awake... and..." The blip vanished. "Crap... and someone shut his power off. But at least I got a fix."

--- ---- ---

Rosette leaned back, holding the clock close. "Don't touch!"

Joshua eeped and whipped his hand back. "Why not! I helped find him too!"

"So, you might break it!"

"Will not! You're the one who broke my wristband!"

"What ever! Besides, Chrno gave it to me!"

"But I helped!!! So just lemme look at it!" He reached over her.

"What are ya gonna do?! Fight me for it?"

Joshua pouted. "No fair... Oi, Chrno!!" He waved over at the tall man who was still staring out at the city in wonder.

Chrno glanced over his shoulder at Joshua tearing his gaze away from the city below.

Rosette gasped, standing up and dashing up to the man, stepping up to him. "Don't let him have it!"

Chrno blinked a bit awkwardly. "O...oi... It's not as easy as that... Don't go fighting over it!"

Joshua sighed sadly, then clutched his lugs and began coughing once more.

Petty squabbles aside immediately, Rosette gasped and went attentively to her brother. "Do you need a doctor Joshua?"

Joshua wheezed a bit, a pained look crossing his face. "Uh.... no...Just need to stop being so excited...."

Chrno walked over and knelt down next to the two, concern on his face. "What's wrong with him?"

"Its a birth defect with his lungs. They gather fluid if not properly treated with his respirator, and he can get very ill"

Chrno blinked, and looked sympathetically down at Joshua as the boy coughed, before he finally gasped, stopping his shaking.

"Maa it's not so bad really... It could be worse." Joshua looked up with bright eyes.

"Yeah," She elbowed her brother playfully, a smile forcing its way on her face. "You could be a old geezer with really bad breath, that scratches his butt all the time." Joshua stared at her flatly, clearly not understanding her humor.

"Um..." Chrno just gave her a puzzled look, and took his hat off, running a hand through his long violet hair.

Rosette stared at the long flow of velvet toned locks, her fingers itching. "Na, Chrno, isn't all that bothering you?"

He glanced up at her, then back at his long hair which was still slightly tangled and dusty. "Well.. it is longer than I'm used to...."

"It makes you look like a girl." Joshua added cheerfully.

"Sit down," She commanded, pulling out a the ribbon from her uniform, "I'll fix it."

The tall man blinked, but sank down to his bum and crossed his legs before him, his belt clinking a bit, revealing that yes indeed, he had a gun there.

Joshua's eyes got very very big. "Wow...is...is that real?"

Rosette let the boys talk about the gun, her fingers sliding into Chrno's hair happily, splitting it into three sections, with quite a bit of trouble being that it was a bit tangled. She reached into her briefcase for a brush, only half listening to their conversation.

Chrno slid his gaze down, and he unhooked the weapon and held it out to Joshua. "Yes. of course it is... You don't use them anymore?" 

"No! They're illegal!" Joshua stared at it.

"Ah.. be careful then... it's dangerous." Chrno took it back quickly, and held it for him to look so he wouldn't accidentally fire it.

"Do you need it though?"

"Not really. It's more for show."

---- ---- ----

"Let's go pick him up then." Aion sighed, tapping his finger against the screen, his mind fuddled with worries.

Sheda peered at her leader cautiously, her tail swishing behind her worried. "Are you sure that's wise? He's probably still mad at us."

"The first person Pandemonium is going to go after is him." Aion looked over at Sheda lightly, "And if were to seal her before she breaks our cover.." He let it sink in.

Sheda blinked, and nodded slowly. "True.... but he doesn't even know yet...."

Aion sighed, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose, "Gather the others. We might as well gather a compromise. I was not expecting this turn of events..."

Sheda nodded, but paused before leaving the control room. "It'd be nice to have him back though, ne?"

"Yeah.."

Sheda giggled, then dashed out, slammed a hand on the com, and bellowed a loud greeting. "ATTENTION ALL HANDS! PARTY ON THE POOP DECK! FRONT AND CENTER."

--- ---- ---

After a bit of difficulty, Rosette was able to braid the demon's long tresses, ending the plait with the large yellow bow. "Finished."

Chrno peered back, and smiled a bit at the long braid that now hung down his back. "Thank you. that helps."

Rosette swung the braid before sitting down next to her brother, staring at Chrno with mild amusement. "What are we going to do with you, we can't just bring you home."

He blinked a bit at that, not sure what to make of it. "Why not? Your parents would not understand the situation?"

"Right. we found a man underground, from...." She did the math, "1870, and we took him home. Can we keep him?" She looked over at Joshua, as if prompting him for ideas.

Joshua just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...the orphanage won't like that... If only he were more our age... we might get away with passing him off as an orphan...."

She fiddled with the pocket watch, "You're magic Chrno, do something.."

Chrno blinked and scratched his nose a bit. "Magic…? Right…Well... you could try sealing my power entirely.. I've never done it before... I'm not sure what effect it'll have."

Rosette looked down at it, and then back at him, "It won't hurt you will it?"

He looked thoughtful. "I don't think so...."

She nodded, twisting the knob completely to the right, hearing a snap come as the clock latched together.

Energy instantly wrapped around Chrno's form, and shimmered, as suddenly he lost several feet of height, and sat there on the ground, wearing a simple pair of pants, shirt and suspenders that still looked out of date... and he looked the same age as them, with a baffled look on his round face.

Joshua's eyes widened, and he stared, then grinned and giggled.

Rosette couldn't hold back laughter, "Su su su..." she stuttered, "Su su su suspenders? The other outfit looked cool but," She leaned against her brother in a fit of hysterics.

Joshua joined in laughing hard, clutching his side. "But... it's kinda cool!! Those are clothes you'd see in a museum!!"

Chrno just blinked cutely, and glanced down at his now smaller hands, and looked a bit puzzled.

She checked her wristwatch, noting that it was time for Remington to report in to the office. "I think its safe to go home now."

Joshua scrambled up. "Right... let's go! I'm getting hungry...." He glanced at the sun, and blinked. "It's lunchtime."

Rosette nodded, standing and offering her hand to their new friend, "You coming Chrno?"

The small demon blinked a bit, but took her hand with his own, and stood up, looking around with some interest.

"Right...." Joshua ran forward, and headed towards the transport, a small shuttle powered by the hover coils all the other flying craft used. "Come on!"

She tugged at his hand, pulling him along until they reached the transport. "Step on!"

Chrno stared with wide eyes at the small transport device, completely floored by a vehicle that just hovered in mid-air with no support. "W...wha?"

Joshua giggled and pushed him in by steering his shoulders. "Come on! It won't bite!"

"Unless you kick it. It has security devices." She mumbled, obviously being acquainted to said occurrence.

Joshua snickered. "You'd know, Rosette." He punched the button on the console, and the whole transport shook.

Chrno grasped onto the side railing out of alarm, his eyes wide, as he looked around wildly. "How is it moving!? Where are the horses...?"

"At the zoo!" Rosette said cheerfully, reaching up and doing something she probably shouldn't, stepping up on the railing and leaning out.

"Z...zoo?" He gawked, staring outside with wide eyes, and looking around in complete amazement.  Joshua just grinned and giggled, watching his bafflement.

"Hey Joshua, how much you wanna bet I can touch the nearest car?"

Joshua's eyes widened sharply. "Rosette!! No! Not good!"

Chrno just looked slightly ill, as he stared at the speeding scenery, and clutched the railing tightly.

She grinned at her brother wildly, "You don't trust me? Watch!" She leaned out more, shifting her feet to the upper rail.

Joshua yelped, and leaned forward, eyes wide. "Rosette!!" But he pulled back frightened as another car whipped by speeding at full throttle.

"D...does she do this... often?" Chrno gulped, clinging to the rail.

Rosette inched one hand out, just missing the side of the car heading in the opposite direction. "A little more." She let her fingers loosen around the bar a bit so that she could move even farther out. "Don't be such a baby Joshua."

Joshua gulped and reached out, grabbing her shirt tightly. "Rosette... it'll take your hand off!"

The sudden tug on her shirt caused her feet to slip from their position, sending her toppling "AAHHGG!"

"ROSETTE!" Joshua screamed, and grabbed hard onto her shirt, trying desperately to hold on, but he wasn't strong...and her shirt was poorly made....and thus began to rip.

Chrno's eyes snapped open, and he was up on the rail in a heartbeat, his small body balancing perfectly on the high speed device, leaning over with one hand towards her. "Grab on!"

There was no need to ask twice, as she gripped his hand tightly, praying that he didn't let go.

Joshua gasped, as the fabric ripped in his hands, and he fell backwards  abruptly, with half her shirt in his hands. "Ah!"

Chrno gripped her hands tightly in his, and pulled as hard as he could, straining to get her up...but she was about the same weight as he was....

The support from above just suddenly dropped away as she felt herself back in the weightlessness of falling, her stomach rising to her throat.

"Rosette!" Chrno gasped, and didn't even think twice, as he dove off the transport after her.

"Wahhhhh!" Joshua gasped, and leaned over the edge, watching the two bodies fall out of sight as they sped away. "No fair!!!!!!!!!!"

She closed her eyes, her hands flying to the heavy pocket watch, waiting for the ground to come rushing up at her. They may have been high in the air, but everything had a bottom to it… and this one was rising quickly to meet her.

Suddenly, she felt Chrno wrap his arms around her tightly as he caught up to her falling form, and turned his back to the ground. "Rosette! quickly!" He gasped over the rushing wind, fearing it was too late.

She fumbled for the knob, yanking it open as quickly as she could, all the while keeping her eyes closed.

A cart vender on the ground beneath looked up in the sky, watching a small dot grow steadily larger, gasping deeply. "ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The power whipped around them....but as Chrno had feared, it was too late for him to slow their descent, as the ground came up to meet the two of them with a hard impact. Fortunately, his body could handle the blow, and cushioned her so that it only knocked the wind from her. Unfortunately, the ground collapsed a good ten feet in as they made a pretty crater.

Joshua wailed in horror, covering his face. "So young...so young... my poor sister... poor Chrno....so old, living all that time, just to die now."

The hot dog vender stumbled backwards as the meteorite, or what he thought was one, crashed down. When the smoke cleared he slowly approached but upon taking a single look at the demon he turned on tail, running for high waters. "SATAN HAS COME! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!"

Rosette gasped for air, her sight blacking and her head reeling. "Chrno, Are you alright?" She choked out, once she was able to speak.

Chrno gave a soft cough, some blood trickling out his mouth, but his eyes opening as his arms slowly released their strong grip from around her. "...un....."

She managed a weak grin." Guess what?" She asked, trying to blink the blackness from her sight as her head slowed its swirling.

"....nani..." He groaned, not wanting to move until his body had healed over the damage he'd just taken.

"I touched the car." She whispered, closing her eyes as she stopped trying to sit up, and just rested her cheek against his chest, relaxing her traumatized body.

"...ah...good for you..." He smiled faintly at that, amused beyond reason that she could still think of only that after just taking that dive.

In the distance one could still hear the Hot dog vender screaming.

He just lay there for several long moments, staring up at the busy sky above them, until he heard whispering mutters from all around them, and his eyes glanced over to see a crowd gathering around them. "Ah...Rosette...?"

She opened her eyes, vision returning along with her breath. "Hai?"

"We have an audience."

Meanwhile, back in the aero car, another passenger leaned over Joshua as he stumbled out of the transport. "You alright son?"

Joshua just wailed, blubbered and sobbed. "A...car...killed her.... "

The man gasped, patting the young boy on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry son… come on….come with me…"

Joshua just howled more, and a few people took pity on him, and knew where he lived, thus escorting him home.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl looked up at the group of people, snapping up from where she was lying, gaping like a fish. What to say what to do?! Normally she left it to imaginative Joshua to make up the stories.

Chrno slowly sat up, groaning a bit, but flexing his wings a bit and feeling his back was mostly healed over from the fall though his shoulder hurt something horrid, but he stood to his feet, still holding Rosette. He glanced around, as people backed up, uncertain what to think. He glanced at Rosette then back up.

Rosette sweatdropped lightly, pointing in the opposite direction. "Look, there's GOD!"

The sad thing was, some people actually DID look. Which gave Chrno enough time to grab her, and simply vanish from sight, re-appearing several paces away, behind a building out of sight.

She immediately turned the knob around right, watching as his form shimmered once more. "We better get to the orphanage before Joshua has a funeral for us."

Chrno groaned in pain as she sealed the watch up, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath, since he hadn't completely healed yet, but he nodded forcing a straight face. "Right..."

"Are you alright?" She leaned over him worriedly, her hand reaching for the watch once more. "You took the brunt of the fall...You can just re-grow yourself a clone body right?"

A huge sweatdrop hung on the side of his head. "A...clone body... I'm not going to even ask what that is...."

She placed a soft hand over his back, feeling the shoulder bone. "Its broken, it needs to be taken care of right away." She looked about for a shred of cloth, before finally realizing that THAT was exactly all that was left of her shirt.

His face turned a bit pink as he realized just how little clothing was left on her. "Uh....."

_No wonder they were staring_...She thought. "Would you..." She motioned for him to turn around, throwing her arms about her chest.

Chrno flushed, but quickly did so, and began unbuttoning his shirt, and quickly held it out to her, his face still red. "Here."

She nodded her thanks, despite the fact that he couldn't see it, and took his shirt, removing her own and sliding his in its wake. "Now stay still while I set that shoulder.." She said nicely, knowing now that horror stories weren't the only thing she had learned in first aid class.

"It's not really necessary..." He murmured, still a bit red, keeping his back to her.

She shook her head, now a bit curious at if she could do it or not, placing her hands against his bare shoulders lightly. "Its not like you can just rip your arm off and sow it back in place." She argued, ah…or was that zombies who did that...

He blinked back at her. "Well....no not really... but I can heal fast normally..."

She glared at him, "Just shut up and stay still."

Chrno blinked but shut his mouth quickly and turned his head back to face the wall, falling silent."

She used the remains of her old shirt to bind the area, after as gently as possible, pushed the bones back into place. "Even if you did heal fast, that could knit bad." She said, tying the material tightly, before examining him for anymore wounds. "Feel achy anywhere?"

He grit his teeth, as she administered her care, and let out a slow breath as she finished, and smiled up faintly at her. "Ah... it's not bad, I've been through worse... a lot worse."

She looked at him with some worry, before pointing at a distant range of buildings. "The orphanage is that way."

He stood up and glanced that way, then nodded and threw her a cheerful smile. "Let's go then!"

--TBC--


	3. Act 3: Unkie Chrno

Ana-CHRNO-ism Written by ChibiSamiSala and NightElfCrawler 

Author's notes: This is a compiled fic made from an rpg XD which has reached over 100 pages of unedited text in 1 week. So we're WAY behind the storyline in what we post XD. But being as we're both obsessed with rping, and fics… this is gonna go for a while!

A note on the title: Anachronism: n. 1. An error in chronology in which a person, object, event, etc., is assigned a date or period other than the correct one. 2. a thing or a person that belongs to another, esp. an earlier time. 3. In relation to Chrno crusade: relating to the specific character by the name Chrno, who belongs in another previous earlier time.

Chapter Three: Unkie Chrno 

Rosette nodded, following her companion towards the buildings on the edge of the street. "I really hope Remington got held up."

Chrno glanced at her, and looked puzzled. "Who is he?"

She snorted in an unladylike manner. "A cop who keeps badgering me and Joshua, never lets us have any fun."

He blinked. "Cop?"

"Argh. Terminology that you would know...er...a man of the law. like a sheriff."

"Oh!" He blinked, nodding a bit at that. "So...he's your guardian?"

"He's trying to be." She laughed, her eyes dancing with memories of tricks long played.

He grinned a bit. "And let me guess.. you don't like his rules."

"I don't like him." She frowned. "He only wants Joshua really, I'm just carry on luggage."

He tilted his head a bit at her. "Why?..."

She glanced around slightly, making sure that no one was listening in, leaning close to Chrno. "Joshua's special, he has powers. Remington wants them for his own evil plots I believe."

Chrno's eyes widened. "Powers...?" He suddenly looked a bit disturbed to hear that. "What sort of powers?"

She looked around again, obviously uncomfortable about the topic. "He can heal people."

The small demon looked thoughtful over that, and his brow furrowed a bit as he pondered that. "Heal others.... a holy power."

"What does that mean? Joshua's some type of angel?"

He glanced over at her, looking troubled. "Well....I knew someone once who had special powers.... and that was...something of the case."

Rosette remained silent, following a few steps behind her new friend.

He didn't really say much more on the issue, but walked onwards, receiving quite a few stares from the other people as they pulled up to the 7th bell.

"JOSHUA!!" She bellowed, cupping her hands about her mouth to project her voice. "OIIIIII!!"

Joshua meantime, was wailing his tragic tale of woe to the headmistress who was looking a bit shocked.

Chrno glanced up, peering at the tall modern building with curiosity, as a couple kids ran out, waving their hands. "Rosette! You're ok! Joshua said you died!"

Rosette nearly face-faulted. "Mouuu...."

"You're not dead! He was telling tall tales again! Hey who's this!? Why's he shirtless? Is he injured?"

Rosette stepped protectively in front of him, "He's hurt, could you get the Matron?" She asked, thankful that their questions didn't move to what SHE was wearing.

The kids stared a bit, staring, but ran off quickly,. "Matron!!!"

Chrno peered out from behind her, with wide eyes. "E...eh?"

Joshua was still blubbering, when the kids ran in, and his head lifted. "A...ara....?" The matron just sighed and patted his head, and went downstairs.

Rosette turned around, taking both of his hands in hers, smiling brightly. "I think your going to like it here Chrno."

He just blinked at her with wide eyes, blushing a little as she took his hands. "A...ah." The matron gushed over. "Rosette, how many times have I told you don't scare your brother!" She blinked. "Oh, hello there... who's this?"

Joshua came running, skidding down the stairs in a hurry. "ROSETTE!!!!!" tackle

"ACK!" She tumbled over by the sudden assault, staring up at her brother from the dirt. "Joshua?"

Joshua sobbed into her shirt. "Yokatta....."

She rolled her eyes, "Your over dramatic."

Chrno just grinned down at the two of them, rubbing the back of his head with his un injured arm.

"D...demo...I saw you.. gulp falllll."

"Do you really think anything would happen to me with Chrno around?" She looked up at the violet haired demon thankfully.

Chrno flushed a bit. "Well....if you do that often...."

"Which she does...."

"Much to everyone's annoyance." The matron finished with a sigh. "Inside, all of you, and we'll sort it out..." She put a hand firmly on Chrno's shoulder. "You young man, need medical attention immediately."

"Jeeze you guys your so mean." She pouted, glaring up at the group.

Chrno threw an uncertain glance at Rosette, as the Matron began pulling him inside. Joshua just clung to his sister's arm, refusing to let go. "If you wouldn't play daredevil...."

"If you hadn't grabbed my shirt. Which by the way was my favorite."

"You were gonna fall anyway!"

"Nuh uh! I had perfect balance."

"Demooo." he whined with teary eyes as he went inside, following the matron.

"Enough both of you." She said gently, pulling Chrno after her into the small first aid room they had, and pushing him down in a seat. "Now...please...explain some of this?"

"Ehehe. Chrno?" Rosette laughed nervously.

The matron just arched an eyebrow, pulling down some bags of medical items from the cupboard. "Is that your name young man? what's your last name."

He just fiddled a bit with his belt. "Uh... yeah.. well I don't really have one..."

Rosette placed a hand lightly on Chrno's shoulder, feeling slightly bad for the boy. "We found him living in the old city. He doesn't have a family."

Chrno glanced over at her, but smiled a bit. Well after all it wasn't untrue....

The matron gasped, and her eyes got all teary. "Living alone? On the streets!? In this day and age?! Oh you poor lamb!" She wrapped him up tightly in a fierce hug. The other children peeked around the edge of the nurse's office door, all peeking at the new member to their mismatched family, giggling to each other.

Chrno's eyes widened a bit and he looked very flustered, shooting a glance back at Rosette for some help. Joshua giggled, still clinging to his sister. "Naa... don't smother him, ma'm."

"Maaa...Your boobs are to big to do that Matron!" Rosette gripped her new friends' hand, trying to pull him from the large woman's grip.

The matron let him go, and smiled warmly. "Maa, well he's welcome here." She patted him on the head, and turned grabbing an IV. "Now... arm out. What blood type are you?"

Chrno blinked at that, and shot a fierce look at Rosette. "Um....I have no idea......"

"Aahhh" Rosette gasped, "He'll bleed to death if you stick him, he's a hemo-somethingorother!" She Scooted in front of the boy, placing her hands over the joint in his arm. She shot him a look. _You're a demon, what are they going to say if they take your blood!?_

Chrno was obviously thinking the same thing. "What she said...."

"Oh don't be silly!" The matron protested.

"Naa..." Joshua stepped up and fiddled a bit with his shirt. "Let me do it, that'll save trouble right?"

Rosette glanced over her brother, nodding rapidly. "You should set up me and Joshua's room for him, we can do this fine!"

The matron looked doubtful, but sighed a bit. "Very well.... If you insist... but Joshua..."

"Hnn?"

"Be careful....I know how weak it makes you."

Rosette nodded again, going and pushing the matron by the butt out of the room as hard as she could. "Yeah, go! we'll be fine!"

"Outta!" The matron laughed, but closed the door after her, shaking her head. "Children.... "

Chrno let out a small sigh. "Thanks... "

Joshua slapped a hand to his head. "Rosette! You should have known she'd coddle him like that!"

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked, leaning back against the door lightly. "We have to be careful."

Joshua sighed a bit and reached a hand out. "Here, Chrno....turn around..."

But the firm grasp of the small demon stopped him. "Don't....I'm not sure it will help....Holy power opposes my own...."

Joshua blinked. "So if I tried to heal you... it wouldn't work?"

"I don't really know... but it might do more harm than good."

Rosette sighed, Scooting up on the desk, dangling her feet from the edge. "Is there anyway to fix it then?"

Chrno just glanced sideways at her. "Open the seal...and let me heal it naturally. "

"Oh. so your self repairing, I saw a robot like that once." She said, leaning forward and releasing the flow.

Chrno sweatdropped a bit. "Not really..." But he was cut off as the power exploded in the room, and lit it up brilliantly before fading away again as he sat there stretching his arm a bit, and loud popping noises could be heard.

Rosette gaped a bit, running to the door to make sure no one came running from the light. "Man, what if someone saw that..."

Chrno closed his eyes, and focused his power, not paying attention to them. Joshua joined her at the door. "We can blame it on me, ne? They all know I'm weird as it is." He grinned lopsidedly.

"Maa, those jerks." She looked over at her brother softly, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Only a few more years, and we'll be 15. then we can move out."

--- ---- ---

Aion leaned forward, twining his fingers together as he looked over his glasses at his shipmates. "We have a problem..."

Sheda and the others stood there, all looking uncomfortable. "What kinda problem, boss?" Jenai asked, twirling a shot glass in one hand. "Cat ruined the drive again?" Sheda hissed at him in reply.

"He has been awakened, the Seal is broken." Aion raised an eyebrow at Jenai, trying to hide the twitch of a smile that reached his mouth.

Jenai choked, and spit out the liquor in his mouth. "WHAT?!"

Aion nodded, adjusting his glasses, "Meaning that 'She' is back also. What to do next is now an object."

"Bloody hell..." Jenai growled. "And the bastard has no idea either... So, lets go pick 'em up...."

Aion fixed Sheda with an 'I told ya so' look. "He won't be happy about seeing us you know." He looked over at Wid, who nodded in agreement.

Sheda's tail flicked to the side. "Nope! But if we leave him alone, SHE'LL kill him.

He stood up, "Then it's settled," He stood up, glancing back at his friends. "Lets go get Chrno."

"Waiiii waiiii!" Sheda bounced up and down in celebration, and dashed up the stairs on all fours quickly taking her place at the computer. Jenai just smirked and lit a cigarette, and strolled casually up on deck.

--- ---- ---

Joshua grinned a bit, then his eyes widened. "Waitaminute...what if..." He got a diabolical look. "What if a 'long lost uncle' came to adopt us...!"

Rosette joined his grin, looking over at Chrno insanely. "What if..."

Chrno slipped an eye open, and blinked at them, as he rotated his arm, as it finally finished healing. "Huh?"

Joshua grinned a bit. "Yeah! Then we could leave!!!! just think about it, our own apartment!"

Rosette grinned, reaching over for Chrno's hand. "Uncle, take us home" She put on a fake pout, her eyes flicking over to Joshua with a laughter dancing in her eyes.

Joshua grinned and latched onto his other arm. "Yes, please Unkie Chrno!" Chrno just sweadropped a bit. "Un...Unkie?" A loud knock on the door startled him.

"Rosette? Joshua? Are you ok in there? "

"Ah." Rosette gasped, staring at the doorknob as it began to jiggle.

"Rosette! quickly!" Chrno urged, pointed at the open timepiece at her chest.

"Eh heh heh.... I'll distract her!" Joshua ran to the door and quickly dashed out before the matron could see inside. "Hey!!!! Um how's the weather?"

Rosette nodded, slamming the door as she shoved him back into the bathroom.

Chrno blinked a bit, and glanced back at her as she shoved him forward, having to duck to avoid hitting a light fixture that was dangling low in there.

She turned the knob, feeling the rush on energy against her hands as his form changed. "We need you to escape so you can come and get us, Uncle."

Chrno turned around, blinking at her. "Ah.. ok...." He peered curiously at her. "I won't have to do anything...weird will I?"

"Weird?" Behind them in the next room, Joshua and the matron both stumbled in, as he began rambling about this and that.

--- ---- ---

Slowly…a pair of glittering emerald eyes opened, the world fuzzy as the body the entity possessed went lax from it's position stapled to the wall of crosses. "Chrno..." her breath hissed out through the long since used throat of her vessel....

--- ---- ---

Chrno scratched his head a bit. "Well... I mean, will it work just like that? I walk in, say I'm your uncle, we walk out? It sounds too easy..." He suddenly stiffened abruptly, as a cold shiver went down his back and he looked swiftly around him, unnerved. _What's this feeling…?_

"Can you act?"

His awareness snapped back, the brief moment of ice forgotten. "Um... sure.... I can try." He blinked at her. "But don't I need...I don't know, identification or something?"

She looked sad for a moment. "We're orphans. the Government is glad to just get rid of us."

He looked a bit sad at that. "That's not right....children should be cared for not abandoned...."

She brightened up, "Ah. It's ok though, if they weren't like that then we would be able to pull this off. We got to get you out so you can come back!"

Chrno smiled a bit and glanced out into the next room where Joshua was rambling as the matron tried to see in the bathroom. "Well..." He glanced up at the small window there, and raised an eyebrow at Rosette.

"Oh! Here." She dashed to the window, cupping her hands together and setting to give him a boost up. "Here we go."

Chrno climbed up into her hand, and nimbly leapt up there, pushed the window open, and slid out, grabbing on tightly to the edge. "Middle function." He winked at her, and inclined his head at the clock, before his head vanished as he slipped out to the ground.

--- ---- ---

_She pulled her hand out, despite the large spikes that pinned them to the wall, not even feeling the flesh rip and the blood pour from the wounds, following those limbs came her feet, until she landed lightly, blood pooling on the ground and staining her dress. The demons shifted, growling and wailing at the signs that their queen was awake._

--- ---- ---

The matron burst in, in time to see Rosette alone... "W...where'd he go?"

Rosette quickly turned the knob to the left, swirling around to face the Matron with a grin. "He ran away, it seems that he was actually a criminal. He was going to rob us until I told him that we had nothing at all to steal!"

Joshua sweatdropped, but snickered behind his hand that hid his mouth. The matron blinked. "Oh... poor dear... reduced to such things..." She sniffed a bit and shook her head, turning and walking out muttering about the injustice of the world.

Rosette just winked at her brother, mouthing Chrno's name and pointing at the window as the lady turned her back.

Joshua grinned, then took her hand. "Come on sis, let's go back to our room then..."

She nodded, putting on a fake sad expression. "Poor Chrno, I think he had rabies too..." She mumbled as they past the plump old lady.

Meanwhile...outside... Chrno had studied a few people's outfits, and mimicked his own a bit, so that he materialized a coat that went well with his current 'western' scheme, while still looking stylish... He brushed himself off, made sure he didn't look too dirty, and strode to the front of the compound, and knocked lightly.

Joshua giggled madly behind his hand. The matron looked scandalized. "Did he bite you?" She paused as she heard the knocking. "Who could that be..."

Rosette grabbed onto the matrons' skirt, Smiling up a her brightly. Come on old woman, open the door.

The matron glared at her. "Rosette!! Really!" She sighed but opened the door, and blinked at the tall dark haired man standing there, smiling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets casually. "Can I help you?"

"Ah! Yes you can." Chrno said smoothly, his tone suddenly very forward and enthusiastic. "I'm looking for a pair of siblings...." He shifted his gaze down. "Why what do you know, there they are."

Rosette's jaw dropped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Uncle?....But they told us that you died...." She grabbed onto Joshua's arm, Laying the surprise on thick.

Joshua was almost beside himself in laughter, but he brightened right up as Chrno showed up. "UNKIE!"

The matron blinked a bit. "Eh...eh?" She stared between the two kids, and the man.

"Seems my death was overrated." He swept his hat off and held out his arms all warm-like, also playing up the part.

She gasped in delight, running forward and latching on to her 'Uncle', "I'm so happy your alright!"

Joshua tackled him and buried his face in his coat, pretending to sob. "Yokatta....yokatta..."

The matron's face glowed in excitement. "How wonderful!" she wiped a tear away. "Please...please come in."

Chrno coughed a little as he was nearly strangled. "Easy there..." He murmured, but stood up, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Rosette was laughing so hard inside, Her wet smile beaming up at Chrno, feeling the Matron's sympathetic eyes on them. The matron led them into her office, all glowing, and had them sit down. "Let me just get the paperwork straightened out... this is so wonderful for you two!!!"

Meanwhile... behind them, the door opened again, and another person stepped in...

Rosette glanced back, staring widely at the person... _Oh crap..._

"Eh?" Chrno glanced back over his shoulder, and froze, the moment his eyes locked on the man who'd just stepped in.

Joshua glanced back and blinked, looking awkward. "Uh oh... not him..."

Remington smiled widely, stepping in calmly, and waving. "Good morning you two.... I heard you skipped...." He trailed off, as his blue eyes met the red ones across from him.

--- ---- ---

Aion looked at Sheda's monitor, noting that Chrno's energy was opened and then closed somewhere else once more, an orphanage. "You got those coordinates, Sheda?"

Sheda grinned fiercely. "Hai!" She tapped the screen. "He's being a show off isn't he!" she giggled, and lowered the ship. "Cloaking on!"

Aion grinned at this, adjusting his specs, and staring down a the orphanage that was coming into view. "I hope you slept well Chrno..."

--- ---- ---

"Eheheh...Remington!" Rosette spoke up, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

The word rang sharply through the whole room as both Chrno and Remington jumped to their feet, and faced one another, at the same time. "YOU!!"

Remington's hand snapped to the side, and grabbed onto the cross sword there, and instantly it burst into light, and he aimed it right at Chrno's throat, as the demon took a half step back, his grasp protectively on the two kids. "I never thought that I would encounter you again..." Remington spoke in a cold voice.

The matron looked scandalized. "Remington. !!! W...what are you…!!??"

Joshua gasped, and clutched Chrno's arm tightly. "W...what's going on?"

Rosette gripped onto her brothers arm, fear for their new friend washing over her. "What the hell!"

Chrno's eyes were narrowed. "How on earth have YOU survived all this time....?

"I have my ways..." Remington growled low, the tip of the blade pushing against Chrno's throat dangerously, a red spot slowly forming as the close proximity to the holy blade burned him.

"What I want to know is... how did you escape."

--- ---- ---

Sheda grinned warmly, and peered down at the building as the ship hovered invisibly above it. "We're here!!!! Waiii Waiii!"

Aion stepped lightly from the ship, his shoe crunching the grass, trotting comfortably to the door of the Orphanage.

--- ---- ---

Joshua's eyes widened. "Y.. you know him?"

Chrno grit his teeth at Remington, his eyes darting to the side for a means of escape. "What do you care."

--- ---- ---

_The air around the fragile figure shimmered as she disappeared from the crypt, a sadistic grin on her lips._

--- ---- ---

"You fool! Do you not remember ANYTHING!?"

Aion rapped lightly on the door, humming a tune lightly, staring at a dust particle on his sleeve before sweeping it off.

The matron yelped, and slipped out the room quickly, past the two, and grabbed the door flinging it open, and barreled out, running right smack into a tall white-haired man.

"Oh hello..." Aion grinned down at the lady, before his gaze became serious, looking up at the scene within. "Well, seems I'm not the only one who came to welcome you Chrno..."

The matron squeaked, and looked wildly around, her gaze landing on the cat girl and the poor woman promptly fainted.

Chrno's eyes darted over, and widened sharply, then narrowed as a furious growl erupted from his throat. "..A...AION!"

Remington turned his head, and looked flabbergasted, his weapon's tip lowering a bit.

Joshua gasped at the complete chaos, eyes wide. "Whoa....."

Sheda bounced in, giggling, and stopped seeing the scene. "Ouuu getting in trouble again are we?"

Suddenly, the air in the room became frigidly cold, and as Rosette glanced back behind Chrno, a figure of a tall beautiful blonde woman materialized into the room. "Ahh...Chrno..." Her voice rang powerfully through the room.

Sheda whirled, and instantly her fur stood on end as she hissed. "LOOK OUT!"

Remington turned, and gasped, the sword instantly spinning to focus on the new figure.

She reached out a single hand, letting it rest on Chrno's shoulder. "Chrno..."

He turned half way, then completely froze, as he heard her familiar voice, a shock of cold going through him.... "No..." he whispered softly, eyes wide. "It's been too long.... she can't..." But he slowly turned his gaze back over his shoulder, and gasped a strangled choke as he saw her. "M...Magdalena...."

TBC


	4. Act 4: Leavin' on a Jet Plane

S Ana-CHRNO-ism Written by ChibiSamiSala and NightElfCrawler 

Author's notes: This is a compiled fic made from an rpg XD which has reached over 100 pages of unedited text in 1 week. So we're WAY behind the storyline in what we post XD. But being as we're both obsessed with rping, and fics… this is gonna go for a while!

A note on the title: Anachronism: n. 1. An error in chronology in which a person, object, event, etc., is assigned a date or period other than the correct one. 2. a thing or a person that belongs to another, esp. an earlier time. 3. In relation to Chrno crusade: relating to the specific character by the name Chrno, who belongs in another previous earlier time.

Chapter Four: Leavin' on a Jet Plane 

The quiet shock in the room was enough to chill everyone, despite the cold that suddenly frosted everyone's breath, and sent warning chills up everyone's back.

Aion growled, instantly reverting to his true form the moment the figure of the woman appeared before them, sliding in front of Sheda. "That's not Magdalena, Chrno.."

Joshua gasped, and glanced back and forth at all the insanity, seeing now TWO more demons ... and... "Chrno....who're they?"

The pale faced, blonde woman gave the violet haired demon an empty smile, her fingers sliding into his shoulder where she had first touched him. "Come back to me Chrno...."

Chrno just stared at her, eyes wide, and mouth open, shock plainly written on his face. "You....you're alive? After all this time.." He didn't even HEAR Ion's words, and instead reached out a hand to touch hers, completely ignoring everything around him, including the chilled atmosphere.

Rosette whimpered, wondering how Chrno couldn't feel the coldness in the air. "Chrno! She scares me, Who is she?"

Sheda hissed more, her tail puffed up. "You IDIOT!" She glanced at Ion. "He's not going to realize it! What do we do!?"

Joshua just grabbed onto Rosette, eyes wide, overwhelmed by everything, as Chrno didn't seem to hear Rosette, but took a step towards the woman.

Magdalena's grin grew colder, the wind picking up in the small office as her hand began to meld with his. "Come home with me.."

Aion growled, moving at almost invisible speed to swing at the blonde woman, sending her stumbling backwards. "Sheda! grab the kids!"

Chrno gave a cry of rage as he watched the demon lash out, and whirled on Aion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sheda mewed a bit, and lunged forward, grabbing tightly to both Rosette's and Joshua's hands. "Come on sugars.... not a good place to be..."

Joshua gulped, but didn't protest, and let her pull him.

Nearly forgotten on the side, Remington stepped back up between the kids and the others, sword out, as his eyes remained locked on the scene before him. "Go, now!"

"But...Chrno!!" Rosette gasped, freezing in spot.

"He'll be fine poppet!" Sheda yowled as her tail got trod on. "WATCH it!"

"That's not Magdalena damnit! Look at her eyes!!" Aion growled, dodging Chrno to attack the blonde once more.

Chrno tried to intercept him, but since he wasn't matching Aion in his demon form at the moment, he managed only to grab onto his arm, eyes wide and tear stricken. "STOP! "

The pale woman focused her eyes on the intruder to her private conversation, Magdalena's memories sparking recognition of the tanned demon. She lifted her hand, legions raising from the ground about her. "Don't get in my way..."

Aion looked down at Chrno, completely ignoring the woman, sweating a bit as he clenched his teeth together. "Get over it Chrno, She's been dead for 300 years. Its just a sham!"

Chrno gasped as he whirled around, the legions surrounding them causing him to pause, shock registering on his face. "...w....what...?"

Remington glared at the demon. "What did you think would happen!? Pandemonia was stronger than her!"

Her dead eyes focused on the object of her desire, the wind picking up as she seemed to disappear, reappearing behind the violet haired man, sliding her arms about his waist. "Chrno…They are with me.." She whispered with Magdalena's voice, her breath like ice against his neck. He stiffened, eyes going vague, and distant.

"Damn it Ion! Do something!" Sheda yelped, tugging Joshua and Rosette back behind her.

Remington's eyes narrowed, and he brought the sword whirling around, and aimed directly to slice both Chrno and the woman in half, without hesitation.

Aion snarled in fury, knocking a legion out of his way, growling as he just barely grazed Pandemonia's arm, sending blood splattering across her dress.

She winced, forcing tears up to dribble down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. "Chrno..help me..." Chrno seemed to go berserk as he saw blood on her, and screamed in rage, turning on Ion and lunging at him. Rosette could feel a crackling energy at her chest as he fought to try and forcefully unseal the rest of the power. Remington however, was not to be stopped, and finished through his swing, the sword plowing into Chrno's side, missing Magdalene's but sending the furious demon flying into the wall, a deep slice through his chest that would have killed any normal man instantly.

"Chrno!" Rosette gasped, tears welling up as she struggled free of Sheda, ducking under a legion's arm and throwing herself against Chrno's chest. "Stop it Chrno!" Chrno groaned, a hand pressing to  his side which was dark and slick with blood, as his eyes opened slowly, and looked up at Rosette with a deep sense of sorrow and fear, buried beneath.

As the officer lashed out, Magdalene swung at him, a wave of energy trailing off of her fingers, her blonde hair floating up about her at her smooth deathlike movements. Remington brought the sword up to block, and cried out in alarm as he was sent flying through the wall by the blow. She turned to Chrno, moving up to him, her cold hand pressing on Rosette's shoulder, throwing her out of the way with almost no effort, ignoring her squeak of fear.

Chrno's eyes locked up on hers, doubt and confusion flooding through him. "Mag....dalene...." He coughed, blood dripping down from his mouth. 

Sheda growled and looked around, then spotted a lamp, and picked it up, chucking it right at the woman. "BACK OFF MOM!"

Aion struggled against the hoards of legions who surrounded him, tearing, clawing and slicing through their thick armor. "CHRNO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Rosette gasped in pain as she slammed into the bookcase, hearing something snap within her, flooding her body with pain. She slid to the ground hugging the clock to her chest. "Ittai..."

Joshua trembled in fear, but stepped forward, feeling a surge of anger as he watched the battle rage on. "I... I don't know what's going on but.... LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He cried out in fear, when suddenly brilliant white light exploded all around him, as holy power radiated out, a pair of ethereal wings forming behind him.

Magdalene turned, facing the brilliant light, her hand reaching through the holy power, intent on gripping him about the throat. "Apostle.." Her features pulled back into a wicket grin…

Chrno's eyes sharply widened, as the holy power made him flinch, but shocked his mind awake, as he suddenly saw the flash of horrible expression on Magdalene's face. "No..." He whispered, then with a bellow of rage, forced himself up, and plowed right into her, knocking her hard to the ground. "ION! GET OUT OF HERE!" he called back over his shoulder at his comrade. To the side, Rosette fumbled with the watch, breathing raggedly as she twisted the knob free. The resulting surge of power only helped give him strength to hold her down, as tears ran down his cheeks.... 

Sheda yelped and knelt down next to Rosette, peering at her intently. "Hang in there kid..."

Joshua gasped as the power continued to flood out of him, quickly draining him, but he took some more steps forward, intent on helping.

Magdalene locked eyes with the demon holding her down, dead blue orbs that reflected no life. "Chrno....Why...." She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, bringing Magdalene's presence up to reflect within those eyes.

He stared down, a look of horror and pain crossing his face, not even feeling the cold chill sting the moment she touched him. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, before surging to his feet, and whirling around, kneeling down to grab Rosette with both arms, and scoop her up, heading full speed towards the door. Pain washed a new ribbon through Rosette's body as she was lifted from the ground, and she gasped, gripping to Chrno's chest.

Joshua sagged slowly, as the power began to leave him, and started to fall to the floor, as the battle turned tides. Aion cursed, not quite sure how the boy had escaped his hold, skidding around and grabbing his arm, yanking him backwards away from the possessed saint. "Come on kid!"

Sheda whirled around and managed to bust through the door, and gestured. "Come on! Hurry!"

Chrno's breath tore at him as he ran, each step jarring through him like a knife, but he managed to get outside short on Sheda's tail, holding Rosette tightly to him. Behind them, Joshua sagged limply as Ion grabbed him, and grasped faintly at the demon, not sure what was going on. "Get on the ship!" Aion growled, scooping Joshua up and taking flight on his slightly shredded wings, not even looking back at Where Remington lay crushed against the wall.

Sheda hit the transport button, and with a brilliant flare of light, the three demons and two kids were enveloped, and vanished , reappearing in the belly of their ship, hovering invisibly above.

Behind them, Magdalena stood, noting that her body had lost too much blood, and sank back into the ground, revenge glinting on her mind. One day…

Rosette didn't know what was going on, the pain blurring her every thought as she glanced around for her brother, still clutching tightly to Chrno's jacket. "Joshua..."

Nearby in Aion's arms, Joshua sagged limply, also barely conscious. "R...rosette...?"

Chrno was shaking a bit, and fell to his knees, still holding Rosette tightly to him, shivers wracking his body, as his eyes were wide and unfocused, not sure what to make of all this.

Sheda ran to the console and slammed a button. "Jenai! Get us out of here NOW!"

"Roger!" Came the sharp response from the panel, as a jerk rippled through the ship as it began to move.

Aion looked down at his ward, anger biting at every nerve, as he slid the boy into Sheda's arms. Sheda took Joshua gently. "Ara... easy kiddo... you'll be fine..." She looked up at Aion , worry reflecting in her wide green eyes.

"Chrno. Check yourself, if you feel any of her presence within you get rid of it." Aion growled, tearing off a chunk of blue flesh from his arm where she had grazed his arm. "We can't have her finding us again."

Rosette felt him trembling against her, the open clock jarring into her chest as she was pressed tightly to his form. Every breath hurt, as did her shoulder which was turning a pale blue. _What had happened..?_

Beside her, Chrno's eyes lifted briefly towards Aion before he closed them again, feeling a cold chill settle through him.

Sheda walked up and put her hands on her hips, peeing at Rosette. "Maaa we'd better get you two checked out immediately; that doesn't look good."

The doors to the transportation chamber slid open as Wid came jogging in, Rizel and Jenai in tow. "Are you alright Aion-sama?"

"Un. Get the boy," He nodded, reaching for Chrno's arm, "We have to get them to the clinic."

Jenai snorted. "What a mess...." He muttered eyeing the five of them. "Welcome home by the way...." He elbowed Chrno roughly, shoving by him, and going over to help Sheda.

Chrno didn't protest as Aion took his arm, and just kept his eyes shadowed beneath his bangs, as Sheda took hold of Rosette, pulling her from his grasp. "Right,. this way everyone." She turned and began walking swiftly down to the medical bay. Rosette gasped, not really wanting to leave Chrno behind, but had no choice as she was shuttled off by the feline demon, groping out with one hand for Joshua's own.  Joshua was too out of it to really notice, and just was draped limply over Jenai's shoulders as the saucy demon followed the troupe.

Aion clasped his friend on the shoulder, leading him forward at a hurried pace, noting the blue spots that riddled his body. "Shit...."

The feline hurried them all into the medical bay, and sighed, putting Rosette on a bed. "Right ... Aion, put him over there, and then you sit down too. The rest of you, help me get their clothes off."

Jenai grinned a bit at that, and glanced over at Rosette. "Gladly."

Chrno just sank down limply on the bed, and stared at nothing with glazed eyes, one hand grasping the wound on his side that hadn't healed over much for multiple reasons. Despite the pain however, Rosette definitely noticed that comment, scooting back as well as she could. "Ah..."

Aion stripped off his shirt, nudging his nearly brother slightly. "Do I have to help you." He asked, trying to lighten his mood.

Sheda shot Jenai a glare. "Can it spunky." She turned towards Rosette smiling gently. "Don't worry, no one will harm you here... hora." She pulled a curtain around the bed, giving Rosette some privacy. "Now undress quickly dearie, or you're going to not be feeling too well."

Chrno didn't seem to hear him, just turning his hands over, and staring at them as if in some kind of daze. "Bah." Jenai snorted, and leaned over Aion's shoulder. "He's worthless, why do we even keep him around...."

"Jenai. Enough." Aion stated flatly, reaching over to remove Chrno's blood soaked shirt.

Jenai snorted but crossed his arms watching as he leaned against the wall. "Bah." Chrno didn't protest, though his eyes narrowed sharply as pain shot through him when his side was moved, and he hissed a low utterance of pain.

Rosette slipped off the shirt that Chrno had given her earlier, struggling against the ruptured ribs that send pain quivering through every nerve. She chucked the skirt and shirt over on the ground, until she was down to her under things, debating on how naked Sheda needed her to be. "Ano.."

"That's fine dearie." She winked a bit and pulled out a strange device that looked like a scanner of some sort coupled with a blender. "Now just hold still...."

Joshua sat up, half-way, feeling shaky and frightened, but strangely elated, as he watched the proceedings around him. "W...what's going on?"

"Joshua.." Rosette said shakily, as she scooted a bit away from Sheda.

Sheda pursed her lips and reached out with her tail, holding her patient's wrist. "Stay still! If we don't get her essence out of you, you'll die."

Rosette winced, allowing her to administer the treatment, her eyes shifting from Joshua to Chrno. "Ne Chrno...Chrno...?"

Sheda's eyes darted over to the unresponsive demon and she sighed a bit, lowering her voice. "Naa...give him some room, kiddo... he's had a rough day. It's not every day the woman you love comes back to kill you." She finished the scan, and stepped back. "Ok... Now, into the shower with you." She pointed at a tall stall to the side, and handed Rosette a towel. "It'll cleanse your body, and feel a bit strange, but it's important you stay in it till it's finished, k?"

She lowered her gaze, whimpering slightly as she tried to suppress the sobs that stuck in her chest. Today had started out so nice, how did it turn out this way.... She nodded to Sheda's remark, and slid off the bed, holding her side painfully. She glanced over at Jenai, her eyebrows pushing together. "There's a door to it right? You won't be able to see me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Jenai smirked widely, and tipped his hat to her. "My dear, even if there wasn't a door, I couldn't see ya." He tapped the binding over his face and smirked at her. "But yes. It has a door."

She nodded, wiping away a few stray tears as she pattered into the stall, closing the door after her. She winced against the strong smell of medicine as she turned the shower on, closing her eyes tight as it poured around her body, burning her shoulder and lungs.

Sheda chuckled and walked over to Chrno, glancing briefly at the metal bindings on his horns, before administering the same procedure to him. Each little blue spot the device found, zapped a bit as electricity shot through it, not too painful but pretty sharp.

Joshua glanced around, and swallowed hard, not really sure what to make of all this. "Where are we anyway....?"

Aion grinned, despite the still blue tinged wound on his arm that he was holding lightly. "My masterpiece, well Sheda's as well, Eden."

Sheda grinned, her ears perking up. "Hai! Eden! The fastest ship and hardest to find in the galaxy!"

Joshua's mouth dropped open. "A... a space ship... really?"

"Hai. You seem fine kiddo. While we're getting everyone treated, Wid. Why don't you show him around." Aion looked over at the tall man. That would leave them alone with Chrno to talk, being that both children would be occupied.

Wid nodded a bit, and helped Joshua up, since the boy was still shaky, and led him out as the apostle bounced off tons of questions.

Sheda shook her head in amusement. "Maa...energetic isn't he...." She turned back to working on Chrno, until she'd found every spot, and zapped it.

"Chrno." Aion asked lightly, shaking his friend a bit with one hand, while offering his arm out towards Sheda. "Oi."

Sheda stuck her tongue out at Aion, and zapped him playfully for fun. "Hold yer horses! Sheesh!"

Chrno still didn't look up or respond, his mind was in too much turmoil from everything for him to really care about much at the moment....

Aion frowned, shaking him a bit harder. "Chrno. You can't let this kill you. Oi. Snap out of it."

Sheda's ears flattened a bit as she glanced over at the two, tending to Aion's wound. Chrno's eyes closed then slowly opened, and lifted to fix Aion with a stare that would have curdled milk.

Aion twitched lightly, his look and voice softening. "I know this is hard, but we can't let her win by having your mind even without having your body. Chrno, do you understand?"

Chrno's gaze shifted to the side slightly, and a deeply pained expression crossed his face. ".....what...happened to her....."

"Pandemonium...that night...She took over Magdalena's body, and took control. She wasn't strong enough to fight her off. We sealed her when we sealed you too, you were to blind with emotion to notice it." He stated, shifting back to his human form mid treatment, fixing his glasses slightly.

Chrno raised his hands to his face, and buried it in them, shoulders shaking slightly. Sheda bit her lip and patted Ion's shoulder letting him know she was done. "There wasn't anything else we could do Chrno... if we hadn't sealed you both... this would have happened back then...even now, we're not prepared to fight her off...."

Aion stood up, sticking his arm under a sink that spewed the same type of medicine that Rosette had gone into, not even flinching as steam came up from the tender spot. "Go take the shower. We'll talk about this in the dining hall." He said softly, placing his free hand on his companion's shoulder.

Chrno didn't reply, but after Sheda's prodding, he did rise up and enter the shower next to Rosette's. After a few more minutes of the torturous creamy blue liquid, the shower turned to a heavy out pour of warm water, washing off the remains of the medicine that stuck to his body, clearing any blue stains.

Jenai snorted once he was out of hearing range. "What a loser."

Aion gave him an exasperated smile, Walking out of the clinic where Rizel was standing patiently. He smiled down at her, placing a soft hand against her shoulder. "We should get dinner ready, we have guests after all."

Rizel raised an eyebrow at her boss. "Of course.... But honestly..." She threw a sharp glance back. "Do you think it's worth it having him here? It'll just draw her attention to us."

"He would have done the same for you Rizel." Aion chastised, removing his hand from her shoulder and moved down the hallway. "Normally one is happy to have their brother back..."

"Well... yes..." She said, walking along side, her heels clicking loudly in the halls. "But under the circumstances... not only is he furious at us, but he's been out of touch with the world for along time.....it's going to be hard on him."

"Yes…yes it will be hard on him. But I think he'll be alright. After all, he doesn't just have us to help him along anymore." Aion stated, remembering the protective aura he had in the Orphanage.

Rizel licked her lips. "The apostle.... curious friends he comes across, isn't it?"

"Very strange. Despite their age, they seem to be quite attached to him already."

"Hmmm....curious isn't it." She purred lightly, stepping up into the dining room spotting Wid and Joshua already busying about with the preparations, as the apostle stared out the window.

Wid looked up at the two, handing a large stack of dishes to Rizel. "Set the table."

Aion sat down next to Joshua. "How are you feeling?"

Rizel scowled over at him. "Don't order me!" she grumbled, but brusquely walked over and snagged the silverware dish, attaching lines to them, and began throwing the silverware across the table, having it jerk in place as she pulled the line taught.

Joshua glanced back at the tall white-haired man, and blinked, with star-struck eyes as he stared out the window at the earth far below them. "We're REALLY in space!"

Aion sweatdropped, slightly amused at that. "Yes. We should be at least near Mars, you could see it from the other side of the ship."

Joshua's eyes lit up more. "REALLY!?!!!" He raced to the other side, plastering his face against the glass.

Sheda was laying out clean clothing for the two of the injured, and tossed out the ruined garments, giving Rosette one of her own outfits that probably would fit, and Chrno one of Aion's  since they were the same size.

Rosette came out of the shower, long towel wrapped about her form, water dripping from her hair and making a puddle on the ground beneath her. She immediately pattered over to where the pocketwatch sat, her gaze uncertainly flickering over to the blind demon as she picked it up noting that it was still open.

Jenai just lounged there, feet kicked up, shuffling some cards, and tilted his head her way as she approached.

"I got some clothes for you, kiddo." Sheda grinned, poking her head around the corner from her lab. "They're mine so they should fit you. Don't mind the hole in the butt !"

The adjacent shower stopped behind her, and a slow pulling of the door followed by steam flowing out followed Chrno as he emerged, shoulders still slumped, and wings dragging a bit.

"Chrno!" Rosette cried, ignoring the clothing completely as she hugged the towel close and ran up to him, worry evident in her young features.

His eyes lifted a bit, and he made an attempt to smile, but his deep set eyes looked strangely haunted. "Rosette..." He put a hand on her shoulder, still dripping wet, his long hair spilling free of it's braid over his shoulders. "You ok?"

"Un." She forced a smile up at him, ignoring the aching in her ribs. "Fine. How about you?"

Chrno favored her with another tight smile, and a small shake of his head, and brushed past her, picking up the clothing that Sheda had lain out, and turning it over in his hands.

Rosette picked up the outfit, moving back into the stall to change, favoring Chrno with another worried look before closing the door.

Jenai snorted. "Stop sulking, pretty boy."

Chrno shot him a quick glare, and snatched the clothing, and walked to the other stall, and slammed the door behind him.

"Mou. There's a hole in the back..." Came Rosette's muffled whine. "Do you have anything else."

Sheda giggled a bit. "Sorry hon! Rizel's too big for you! I'll sew it up though if you like."

"Please..." She came out, the clothes slightly baggy on her eleven-year old body, her hands clasped behind her to cover the hole. The pocketwatch glittered from her chest.

Sheda giggled, and shook her head, pulling out a box, and holding her hands out. "Give it here." She purred a bit. "Your name is Rosette, ne?"

"Hai. What's yours?" She slipped off the pants, pulling down the shirt despite the fact that she knew Jenai was blind, and handed her the pants with one hand.

Sheda giggled. "I'm Sheda." she began sewing the hole shut, her tail swishing beside her ankles. "And that grouch over there is Jenai."

Rosette unconsciously tugged down her shirt a bit again. "Ah…we've met."

Sheda laughed and finished her work, and tossed the pants back to her. "Hora!" The door opened behind them, and Chrno stepped out, wearing a loose white shirt, so his wings weren't hampered, and a pair of loose black pants, his hair long and still wet.

Aion grinned after the boy, before a realization washed over him. "I'll be back." he mumbled. Did he just leave Chrno in his demon form, this could be bad.

Joshua giggled and stared out with wide eyes. "Wow......space!"

Rizel peered down at the boy curiously. "Is he really one of God's chosen with THAT kind of an attitude?"

Rosette tugged on the pants, as she tried to hop over to Chrno, finally succeeding and wrapped her arms about his own. "Sit down, I'm going to braid it again ok?" Chrno glanced down at her, but let her tug him into a sitting position without a fuss. Sheda giggled more, and watched with an amused sparkle in her eyes. Rosette grabbed a towel, scrubbing the long tresses with it until they were at least not dripping anymore, and began to braid it loosely, fumbling for something to tie it with.

Sheda tossed her a leather tie. "Here! Use this." She winked a bit.

Aion strolled in just then, his eyes narrow, picking up the clock that Rosette had left on the table, "Oi." He called walking up to them as she tied up the end of the braid. Chrno's eyes raised a bit as he strode in.

"Ouuu is dinner ready yet?" Sheda asked with a quick perk of her ears.

"Wid should be done soon. but first." he chucked the watch at Rosette who caught in with a slight fumble. "You have to seal that, at least half way. Chrno's powers are much like a beacon in that form. Every time he uses them, she could find us.." Chrno's eyes sharpened a bit, and glanced quickly at the device in concern.

Sheda slapped her forehead. "Oh my I forgot about that."

Rosette turned the knob almost completely closed, making sure that it wasn't fully sealed. "Is that good?"

"As long as Chrno doesn't access more astral then is needed, it'll be fine." He agreed, "Unless, he WANTS to be your size."

Chrno flinched a bit as the light wrapped around him, and he lost the demonic traits. Sheda glomped him. "Kyaa.... but he'd be so CUTE that way!"

"Which would you prefer Chrno?" Rosette asked softly, trying to hide a grin at Sheda's attack.

Chrno staggered a bit as Sheda latched onto him, and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Uh..."

Sheda giggled. "Come on come on!!! I wanna seeeee! I've never gotten to see it! I made it and I wanna test it out!"

Rosette grinned. Chrno had been cute in that form, she fingered the dial, waiting for his response. Jenai snorted a bit. "Now that'd be amusing."

"Naaaa puuweeze Ku-ro-noooo...." Sheda whined tail swishing.

Wid tapped his fingers impatiently. Here he was, slaving over the oven, and no one was here to eat it. "Rizel. Tell them that its ready." He ordered, despite the fact that she constantly told him not to.

Rizel threw a plate at his head. "Urusai!"

Chrno sweatdropped a bit, and a flat look of disapproval was on his face. He clearly hated being sealed, since it hadn't been his choice to be put in that position in the first place. "Whatever....it doesn't matter."

Rosette looked from Sheda's pleading gaze, to Chrno's unhappy one. Sighing and breaking under the pressure, she clicked it shut.

Chrno's shoulders nearly buckled as Sheda's weight increased...or rather his bulk decreased suddenly. "Ah!"

Jenai snorted and rose, striding after him.

Sheda dissolved into giggles, and tugged on one of his ears. "Awww look at you... all chibi...."

Attention all lazy asses... get up here now or we're eating it all

"Ah. I don't know about you. But I'm going to go and get food." Aion waved, grinning at the four of them and trotted off, his stomach growling.

Rosette grinned at him, Tugging at his hands slightly. "Come on Chrno, lets eat." She smiled at him, despite the fact that Sheda was nearly crushing him.

Sheda gave Chrno a motherly hug and a smooch, and then let Rosette have him. "Come on kiddies!" Chrno just sighed a bit, and followed after Rosette quietly. Rosette lagged behind Sheda, until she walked side by side with the violet haired demon, her hands clasped behind her back. Chrno followed Rosette quietly, hands in his pockets, looking pretty glum. Sheda bounced up, giving them the grand tour. "And here's the holodeck...ohhh Chrno you'll like that, it can be anywhere you want....  kind of like a movie... oh wait you don't know about those either... um....never mind! And here's a view of the earth...."

Chrno stopped dead in his tracks, and stared out the window, floored. "Whoa..."

Rosette pressed her hands on the glass, just as stunned as him. "I've never been on a space ship before..."

Sheda paused and grinned. "Saaa..... it's fun isn't it? The stars are so much clearer...."

"Hai..." She whispered, peering at the small blue jewel before glancing over at Chrno.

Chrno had a hand up against the glass, staring with wide astonished eyes, down at the earth far below..... "It's...beautiful."

"Maa come on you two you can stare later." Sheda grabbed both their shoulders and steered them up the stairs. "This way!"

Aion ate his food, smiling at Wid who was naught but a little grumpy over the fact that three of the Shipmates had yet to come to dinner. "You will save them some right? Your not that cruel." 

Rizel sniffed slightly. "They can replicate the leftovers."

Sheda steered them inside, and bounced into the dining room. "Hello!"

Joshua jumped up. "Rosette!" He grinned cheerfully. "come on, the food's GREAT!"

Rosette seemed to brighten up immediately at the sight of her brother, dashing forward to hug him tightly. "You feel ok? Your not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine!" He gushed hugging her tightly.

She flinched a bit at his tight embrace, her ribs groaning slightly. "Yokatta.."

Rizel raised an eyebrow at the small dark-haired demon, and snorted her drink out. "What on earth happened to you, Chrno... you shrunk."

Chrno shot a dark glare at her, and slipped into a chair next to Ion and Rosette, feeling suddenly very at odds with everyone.

Joshua giggled a bit, but glanced at her worried as she flinched. "You ok...?

"Hai." She placed a soft hand against her side. "Just a little sore I think..."

"Can I help..?" Joshua asked quietly, looking worried.

"I don't want you to stress yourself Joshua...We don't have a respirator around for you." Rosette said calmly, Giving him her best 'I'm alright' look.

Joshua nodded a bit, and sunk down into his seat, going back to the fresh food quickly.

Rosette leaned over to Chrno, reaching under the table to give his hand a soft squeeze, noting his gloomy expression. "Don't worry, I think you could kick everyone's butt in here." Chrno glanced over at her, and blinked a bit, but a faint smile crossed his face.

"Horaaaa Viiiidoooooo don't hoard the foooood."

Jenai  passed over the goods to the three kids. "Here."

Rizel smirked a bit, and eyed Chrno as he slowly began eating. "So..." Her tone said she was about to tease him about something or other. "300 years is a long time Chrno..."

Aion allowed a smile to grace his features once more. "Got any jetlag?"

Chrno paused with his fork in his mouth, giving them a puzzled look. "Jetlag....?"

Rosette snickered lightly. "I guess so..."

Joshua laughed. "You know, airplanes and stuff! They had them back then in the old days, right?"

Chrno just looked blankly confused.

"He's from the old western times. you know like when Clint Eastwood was around, before they cloned him."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you know anything Joshua?"

Sheda giggled. "Maaa you ARE out of touch Chrno... you've slept way too long." She winked.

Chrno's cheeks reddened a bit, and he stuffed another mouthful of chicken in to avoid answering.

Joshua blinked. "Ara... that's right! Cowboys' and Indians!" He lit up. "Did you ride real horses?!"

"Were there any unicorns?" Rosette asked happily.

Chrno blinked at her with wide eyes. "Horses yes... unicorns...I'm not THAT old..."

The other sinners burst out in laughter at that.

TBC


	5. Act 5: Table Manners and Etiquette

Ana-CHRNO-ism Written by ChibiSamiSala and NightElfCrawler 

Author's notes: This is a compiled fic made from an rpg XD which has reached over 100 pages of unedited text in 1 week. So we're WAY behind the storyline in what we post XD. But being as we're both obsessed with rping, and fics… this is gonna go for a while!

A note on the title: Anachronism: n. 1. An error in chronology in which a person, object, event, etc., is assigned a date or period other than the correct one. 2. a thing or a person that belongs to another, esp. an earlier time. 3. In relation to Chrno crusade: relating to the specific character by the name Chrno, who belongs in another previous earlier time.

Chapter Five: Table Manners and Etiquette 

Aion smiled at the group, seeing that he had truly missed something on the ship while Chrno was gone. The heart of the group seemed to be back.

Chrno just sat there, red-faced, but once he had finished eating what he could, since while he was rather hungry, his appetite still was not what it should be, he looked up and fixed Aion with an intense look. "I think...you owe me some explanations."

Rosette glanced over at her brother, not liking the tense atmosphere, a large grin on her face as she lifted her spoon and flung some peas at his face.

Joshua squeaked, and shot her a rather surprised look, glanced at the grinning Sheda who looked about ready to join in, and smirked, returning the food at her as he scooped up some rice and flung it. She ducked, and blindly grabbed some mashed potatoes and threw them. Right into Jenai's face. Jenai of course never saw it coming, and jumped up as the warm soft mess landed right on his face. "Gwah! What the hell!?"

Sheda giggled and jumped up, snatching a chicken drum and waving it. "FOOOD FIIIIGHT!"

Aion had opened his mouth to say something to Chrno, only to have a barrage of peas flung into it, causing him to gag. He doubled over coughing before looking up at everyone with a war face. "Bring it on."

Chrno looked up startled, just in time to get a full face full of potatoes, that sent him sprawling on the ground as he tipped over from surprise. Jenai bristled and rubbed his face in irritation, licking the potatoes off his hand as he did so. Rizel simply dissolved in laughter off to the side.

Sheda grinned, crouching down, and bringing up a fistful of green beans, and hurled it right at Aion. "Catch!"

Joshua squealed, and held his ribs tightly in absolute hysterics. "Oh... oh...."

Aion caught almost all of them, a couple bouncing off his glasses with a wet splat. He grabbed a bowl of soup and promptly dumped it on top of Rizel's head, setting the bowl on top like a hat. Rizel screeched in rage, and sat there, sputtering, as her long hair was promptly ruined by chicken soup. "G...gah..."

Rosette giggled, insanely lifting the rest of the mashed potatoes in her sticky hands and advanced on Chrno with a wild look. Said demon was wiping the potatoes out of his face, and staring around in confounded surprise at everyone having fun, and looked obviously not sure what to make of it.

Sheda yowled as Jenai hit her with a cold glass of water, and she hissed spitting all puffed up as she glared at him.

"Come on Chrno!" Rosette giggled, pouncing on him, and smearing the potatoes on his cheeks. "Join the fun!"

"Ah!" Chrno went sprawling again as she pounced him, and kicked his feet a bit. "Y...yamete! Wahmfmfmaf,.." He got a mouthful of potatoes

Wid, unexpectedly walked calmly into the kitchen, grabbing a large tub of Spinach surprise, and used it as a smelly arsenal.

splat A tomato ended up on Aion's face as Jenai smirked to the side. Aion dodged a large chunk of green spinach, only to slip and go face first into his dish. Joshua snuck up behind Rosette, and dog piled her on top of Chrno, with a shower of peas.

"Eep!" Rosette gasped, as she was flattened against Chrno, getting a mouthful of the potatoes mixed with peas.

Chrno coughed, but an evil glint shot up in his eyes, and he took a mass of potatoes that he' cleared off his face, and shoved it right back at her. "Ha!"

Aion sat on the ground ungracefully, his long hair undone and mashed with many a different color food, as he peered out of his smeared and drippy glasses. Sheda squealed, and glomped him, covered in food. "WAAHH SO MUCH FUN!!"

Rosette suddenly felt like a sandwich, a very sticky, food covered sandwich, she reached back with one hand and attacked her brothers side. "Gerrof!" Joshua laughed hard, and rolled off, clutching his stomach in glee.

Aion fell backwards with a slight gasp of surprise, sending the chicken soup puddle spraying on everything around, including Jenai. Jenai just guffawed, and smacked his hat down at Aion. "Klutz."

Rosette pulled herself off of Chrno, the sticky cheese from the potatoes stretching between their shirts. "Come on!" She giggled, pointing to the mess that was Aion and Sheda. Chrno grinned, and actually laughed, as he stumbled up, and snatched one of the few plates left, a huge bowl of rice, and faced Aion with an almost feral look.

"Ahhh waaaahh look out Aion-sama, he's armed!" Sheda squeaked in mock terror.

Aion Tried to detangle himself from Sheda's overexcited embrace, watching the two advance on him. "Don't you dare Chrno!" His voice was to close to hysterics to be serious.

Rosette gripped the plate of sticky green beans, trying to suppress laughter as she attempted to match Chrno's gaze. Chrno grinned wider, and glanced over at Rosette. "One...two... three." He aimed it right at Aion's face and let loose.

"Waiiiiii bingo!" Sheda crowed, even as rice hit her too.

Rosette flung the contents at them, emptying the sticky mess and then pouncing on Sheda, rubbing it into her hair and ears. "Take this!"

"Kyaaaaaafmamfmmf..." Sheda protested, her tail wiggling as she struggled to escape.

Aion snickered, trying to escape from under the two of them, who were wrestling on his stomach. "Chrno! Help!"

Chrno burst out laughing, and just shook his head, standing there, covered in food, feeling the emptiness and anguish leave him for that brief moment, as they all acted a fraction of their age... well except Rosette and Joshua who were that age.

Wid walked calmly up behind the small demon, a grin on his large face as he set the pot of spaghetti sauce, on top of his head, covering him down to his waist with the metal container, and splattering the red mess over everyone.

Rosette eeked, falling over as it covered her. "I'M HIT!" She giggled, falling over in mock death.

Chrno gasped, and stood there, eyes wide as soon as the sauce finished running all over him. Joshua just died in laughter, and fell down rolling on the floor. "Oh... oh....that's the worst....."

Sheda giggled and trotted over, picking the huge pot up, and peering under, drawing a finger across Chrno's spaghetti stained face and licking it lightly. ."Mmmm meatball."

Aion couldn't contain it any more, his glasses completely covered with a sheet of red and not a fleck of white in his hair, he burst out in peals of laughter, holding his stomach as he lay on the ground, convulsing.

Chrno also, just couldn't hold it back anymore, and sat down right there, pot still on head, and laughed clutching his stomach. The others seemed to finally be worn out, and besides... there was no food left to throw.....

Rosette scooted over next to her brother, worn and still giggling slightly, she rested her head against his sticky shoulder. "I beat you."

Joshua just grinned, wiping away tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Naa... I think we all lost..." He glanced around at the horrible mess.

Wid glanced about. Now was the question. who was going to clean it all up... Sheda giggled. "Let's worry about it later....." she wrapped her arms around Chrno and tilted the pot off his head. "Naa? It feels good to laugh, doesn't it.?"

Aion finally seemed to be laughed out, just sprawling out in the mess of Chicken soup and Spaghetti, His eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. "Hasn't been like this for a long time..."

Jenai snorted. "It was a lot cleaner though....but yeah..."

Sheda giggled. "Tanoshii."

Chrno smiled at that, and closed his eyes, remembering what it had been like, for him it didn't seem that long ago, for everyone else it must have been forever. He licked his lips a bit, tasting spaghetti.

Rosette was feeling sleepier by the moment, being a child, it was way past her bed time, and all the excitement was wearing on her. She fought to keep her eyes open as she stood up and offered her hands to her brother. Joshua grabbed her hands, and giggled, also tired since they'd had a very long exciting day.

Jenai snorted. "Well I'll leave this mess to you folks." He glanced at the kids, his gaze softening a bit. "Come on midgets...." His grin widened a bit at Chrno. "Lets get you rooms, na?"

Rosette eyed the man funny, before nodding, stifling a yawn, and trotting over to Chrno's side. "We're gonna need another bath..."

Chrno smiled and grinned a little flicking some potatoes off her nose. "Yep....You...go have fun." He waved her with a hand.

She nodded lightly, grabbing her brother's hand and followed Jenai out. Jenai smirked a bit, and turned leading them down the hall and to another set of stairs, that headed up to the top atrium where the private rooms were. Joshua yawned, and skipped a bit with Rosette, waving cheerfully goodnight to the others.

Aion sat up, taking off his glasses in a futile attempt to clean them, sighing loudly. Chrno stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it a bit, feeling spaghetti sauce squelch. "Maa...."

Sheda stood, and shook herself like a cat, sending food flying at the others. "Well! This'll be the perfect opportunity to use my new invention."

Aion lifted an arm, trying to block the shower of food, failing badly as he got a tomato right in the eye. "Hn?"

Sheda grinned and waved her hands a bit. "I made something that was meant to take care of dust... but it's a bit strong. it obliterates any organic matter in a room! You just have to make sure you're not IN it."

Wid looked uncomfortable. "Sheda, the last time you tested that..."

Sheda giggled. "Yeah I know! but the fish are doing better! They just cloned about ten copies."

"I did not appreciate the death of my pets..."Aion grumbled.

Sheda poked his forehead, flicking a leafy veggie off. "I'll replicate you new ones!" Chrno just shook his head, grinning a bit listening to their banter.

"The replicas will never be the same as the original." Aion argued, setting his smeared glasses back on his face, despite the fact that he couldn't see through them

"Bah they're fish! they're meant to be EATEN. Stop making a fuss!"

"So, by that theory, you should be run up a tree!" Aion placed a soft hand on her head, A grin twitching on the side of his mouth. "Maybe I should buy a dog."

Sheda growled. "Don't you dare!" She latched onto Chrno's arm and lay her ears flat back. "Bite him, Chrno!"

Chrno rubbed the back of his spaghetti-stained head. "You two never change..."

Aion stood, a grin on his face. "Hn. We should get cleaned up." Juices dribbled from his hair as it stuck to his back. "And get out of here before Sheda does to us what she did to my fish."

Chrno sweatdropped a bit, and eyed Sheda. "Eat us?"

"Why you!!!" Sheda threw a pie tin at the two of them. "OUTOUTOUTOUT!"

Aion started laughing again, dodging a pie tin as he slipped out of the cafeteria. Chrno giggled, and did the same, skidding on his feet as he slid down the stairs quickly to escape her wrath.

Aion stepped in pace with his friend as they made their way down the corridor, a grin on his face. "You let you hair grow."

Chrno sweatdropped a bit, looking up at the vastly taller demon. "I didn't really have a choice..."

Aion's smile melted a bit, as he looked at the hallway walls. He was silent, not sure how to bring up the subject he knew was on both of their minds. Chrno remained silent, also not really wanting to bring it up since they'd just spent a much needed happy moment....but of course it couldn't last for long.  He felt the ache inside begin to take hold and he stood  a bit taller clenching his fists, forcing it back. "We...need to talk about it...but...not now."

"Un." He nodded, clasping his hand on Chrno's small shoulder. "Shall I show you to your room?" He gave him a warm understanding smile.

Chrno nodded once, lowering his gaze. He needed time to figure out everything....since all that had happened was like a confusing rush in his mind. Aion picked up the pace, moving into the private rooms, and stopping in front of one. "This one is yours, The children are right across the hall." He opened the door, revealing a slightly plain room. "I am going to get cleaned up, the bathing area is just down there." He pointed down a thin hallway, where steam was leaking out, from obvious use.

Chrno glanced at the door, and nodded, picking up his rather gunky braid. "Good idea.......I think that's a priority."

Aion opened the door, heading off to one of the showers with a light yawn. "There is a hot spring if you want to take a dip. Try not to get food in it though, Jenai made that mistake once."

Chrno sweatdropped a bit. "Who beat him up afterwards?"

Aion muffled a laugh, "Rizel, She was the one who was in it when the clog exploded."

Chrno sweatdropped more, and shook his head, pushing the door to the shower and changing room open. "Knowing her, he didn't stand up for a week...."

Aion stepped out of the shower, "See you tomorrow Chrno." He called, waltzing out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped about his waist, glad to have all that crap out of his hair.

"Ah... yeah..." Chrno said quietly watching him go, then stepped out of the shower himself, and with a small sigh, entered the hot springs area, and blinked a bit seeing the two kids there already.

Rosette leaned against the side of the tub, glancing over to where the bathhouse was separated. "Joshua?" She asked, climbing out and knocking on the thin tatami wall. "You want to go into the spring before bed?"

Joshua giggled from inside. "Of course!!! You think I wanna sleep like this?" He poked his head out of the room, and grinned at her. "Naa... can I come in, or are you gonna throw soap at me?"

She grabbed a towel and shoved the divider apart, a grin on her face. "Only if you make fun of my flat chest again." She stuck her tongue out at him, and motioned towards the large springs. "Who knew that you could have a spring in a space ship!"

Joshua whooped and plunged in happily, making a large splash. "They've got EVERYTHING.... did you see? They had an atrium up top where you can stand and it looks like you're just floating in the stars.

Rosette slid in the water after him, swimming around calmly as she stared at the glass ceiling, watching the stars twinkle at them through the steamed panes. "Wow. Its gonna take forever for us to see everything.."

Joshua giggled and floated on his back casually. "Just think.. this morning we were going to school like normal... we have an adventure, wake up  a demon, meet a bunch more, and are traveling in space in a luxury ship....."

"Beats the hell out of avoiding Remington ne?"

He grinned widely. "Yeah!...." He frowned a bit. "Though I wonder how Remington knew Chrno... did you notice that?"

Rosette nodded, "Man I knew he was old, but Jeeze..."

Joshua frowned a little. "Yeah but... 300 ? That's like... impossible."

Rosette splashed at him, "I know that silly. Maybe he's eating children's souls to keep young, that's why he wanted you!"

Joshua eeped, and his eyes got very huge, and he nearly lost his balance in the water. "R....really?"

"Yeah! with you powers, he could live like another millennium!"

Joshua turned pale and looked around spooked as if Remi was gonna come eat him right there. "Wahhhh"

Rosette cackled, "And you thought he was nice."

Joshua shuddered and ducked under the water making bubbles.

Rosette giggled, turning around to see Chrno standing there. "Oii Chrno Join us!" She waved happily to him.

Chrno blinked a bit, glancing around, seeing no one else was there, and stepped forward into the water. "Ah.... you two look like you're enjoying yourself."

"We just figured out what Remington is! A soul eater!" Rosette exclaimed wading over to him. "Joshua's gonna have nightmares"

Chrno promptly slipped and fell face first into the hot springs at that comment. He sputtered up, blinking water out of his eyes. "N...nani!?"

"A soul eater, that's why he wanted Joshua, so he can get rid of those wrinkles that are forming under his eyes."

Chrno stared at her wide-eyed, then burst out laughing.

"Oi...." Joshua appeared from behind Chrno, just his eyes poking out of the water like a croc. "Its not funny....my soul is in danger...."

"Yeah, he might come for you tonight Joshua" She wiggled her fingers spookily at her brother.

Joshua eeked, and clung to Chrno from behind. "Help meeee!"

Chrno put a hand to his head. "Maaa... you two have overactive imaginations...." He sighed a bit and grinned over at Rosette. "He's not a soul eater, trust me."

She pouted, " Na Chrno...You ruin my fun..." She poked him in the chest, while trying to blow a bit of her hair out of her eyes.

Chrno blinked at her a bit, and looked briefly confused, but spread his hands. "Maa naa.. You two are incorrigible." He stuck his tongue out a little at her, opening one eye and winking."

She laughed at that, tackling both of them and sending water spraying everywhere in a large splash. "Uwahhh!" Chrno went down, with Joshua behind him in a plume of water.

"Aaahhh neeesaaaaan!"

Rosette giggled as she came up for air first, shaking her head like a dog to free it of the water. "Ne Chrno, Joshua?"

Joshua was swirly eyed floating up in the water. "Aaarrraaa...."

Chrno merely coughed, and surfaced, shaking his head sending water flying everywhere.

"How about we make a pact!" She asked, grabbing her brother by the shoulders, shaking him a bit to wake him.

"Aaraaa........you're meeean....."

Chrno blinked a bit. "A pact...?"

"Hai! You see, we're going to be explorers when we grow up!" She said enthusiastically, elbowing her brother to get his attention. "Right Joshua?"

"Uwaa.....ha...hai...."

Chrno glanced over at the two, blinking water out of his eyes as his mind turned that over. "Explorers...?"

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Rosette said flatly, her eyebrows pursing up. "How is your breathing?"

"Ah... fine...." Joshua grinned a bit, and sat up, sticking his tongue at her. "I haven't felt better actually..."

"Good." She smiled at him before turning to Chrno again. "We're gonna discover something that no one has ever seen before! And go across the galaxy and see cool things."

Chrno blinked, but then smiled broadly. "Sounds like a fun goal."

"Un. Then lets make a pact. That we'll go exploring, just the three of us someday." She placed out her hand, closing her eyes amiably.

Joshua grinned widely. "Yeah!" He grabbed her hand tightly with his , and turned his bright blue eyes on the demon.

Chrno blinked a little more, staring at the two of them, and his gaze drifting down to the clock glittering at Rosette's chest. Then he smiled faintly, and put his hand out with theirs. "Ah... That would be fun."

"Good, that settles it, Welcome to the group Chrno!" She smiled, opening her eyes and squeezing all their hands with her free one. "I won't forget this remember that, so you better not run away."

He laughed a little. "Hai hai, how can I compete..." He shook his head, and winked at her. "Besides, I can't run away. Where you go, I go. Until such time..." He trailed off and then shook his head quickly.

Joshua grinned and leapt up. "Yosh!!! now lets....zzz....." He toppled over passed out.

"Ah Joshua!" Rosette gasped pulling her brother above the water. "Joshua! Joshua! Don't die on me Joshua!!" Joshua just snored loudly, completely drained.

Chrno laughed softly. "It's been a long day for you two..."

She glanced over at Chrno tears in her eyes as she hugged Joshua to her. "Naaa...Help me with him.."

Chrno smiled a bit, and shook his head. "Hai hai!" He knelt down and scooped Joshua up onto his back, and with a slight hefting, picked him up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you Chrno.."

He just smiled back at her. "Hai hai.." He managed to climb out of the pool, and shake himself a little bit, then head out into the corridor, caring Joshua, entered their room, and put the young apostle down gently on the bed.

Rosette followed him slightly behind, her eyes cast to the side as she tugged on the clean nightdress that Sheda had left lying on her bed. "Ne I tell you something?"

He glanced over, adjusting the towel around his waist as he turned to face her. "Eh? Sure..."

"I think, before we go exploring…I'd like to become a doctor. That way I could take care of Joshua..." she sat down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chin, suddenly feeling really tired. "Ah, but it takes a lot of smarts to become one, which I think I don't have...Oh well, forget I said anything about it." She smiled at him, before her eyes closed and she just collapsed down on her bed, sound asleep.

Chrno listened, and smiled softly as she professed her goals. "So caring..." He murmured quietly, touching her cheek gently to brush some hair out of her face, before rising and slipping the sheet over her sleeping form, then turning and exiting the room. He entered his own, and sighed, leaning against the door.

He slowly walked over to the window where the bed was laying next to, and sat down, staring out at the scenery beyond, as he ran a hand through his hair, since he'd unbraided it to wash it....the stars seemed to sparkle with a glittering knowledge, teasing the forlorn demon, as he curled his legs up to his chest, took a shuddering breath, then buried his face and let the tears come....it wasn't until late in the 'night' that he finally fell asleep just like that.

TBC


End file.
